Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts
by Spark of Fate
Summary: With the death of a loved one at at the Battle of Hogwarts, how will Harry make it through the years to come? Slight change at the end of HP7, not compatible with "17 Years Later" Epilogue. Book One of the "Auror Academy Years". Series Hiatus. I know, a few people liked this series, but I'm doing a reboot of one of my others, then do a prequel to this one before continuing.
1. 01: The Fidelius Charm

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Harry Potter -

- I will do my best use facts from the books and movies -

- My inspiration for this fanfic is the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling -

- This is a rated T fanfic for now -

- Last updated 26JUN2012 -

* * *

Writing Style Legend

- *Setting* -

- Details -

- "Speaking" -

- 'Quoting' -

- _"Thinking" _-

- _Dreaming_ -

- Titles -

* * *

Part One:

Author's Notice

I've wanting to do a continuation of the Harry Potter series for awhile now, but I'm doing it two different ways: a HarryCho version and a HarryGinny version. This is the HarryCho version so if you guys and girls read Deathly Hallows and the whole 19 Years Later chapter, that doesn't happen here, in fact, the battle ends slightly differently. Don't worry, I'm doing another series where if follows it perfectly. The main difference is that when the curse nearly hit Ginny, it actually does, so yeah, Ginny's dead here. Don't kill me! I'm a Ginny fan, but I'm a Cho fan too.

So yeah, this follows IMMEDIATELY after The Deathly Hallows. Also, if anyone here can help me convert my dialogue into a more British dialogue, I would be delighted for guidance! I would appreciate the help very much, and you'll get a look at each chapter before anyone else does! Another thing, this is going to be split up into 'books', each one being a year long. Many chapters for each book, then start another story as a continuation. Simple as that.

BTW: I decided to cut this chapter off before I reached 5,000 words. If you think that this is too short, then let me know and I will be willing to extend each chapters to 7,000+ words, but I'll try to limit it to no more than 10,000 words. Take a look at my other fanfic, Naruto to Hanabi no Kuronikuru. The chapters there shows my usual length. ENJOY!

* * *

Part Two:

Summary

I don't want to give too much away, so I'll give you a lame summary, lol.

With the Wizarding World finally gaining peace after the 'Era of Voldemort', you would think everything would be ok for Harry, but not when he's haunted by the memory of seeing Ginny die at the Battle of Hogwarts. What about the dark creatures that rallied with Voldemort to gain freedom and revenge upon the wizards? Will the 'Boy Who Lived' ever have a normal year? And with the return of a familiar face, will the heart of one scarred by the death of a loved one rekindle his old flame?

* * *

Part Three:

Replies to Chapter One Reviews

N/A

* * *

Part Four:

Chapter One

The Fidelius Charm

*Date: May 3rd, 1998/Time: Half Past Six A.M./Location: Gryffindor Tower*

Beads of sweat rolls down his face as he twists and turns, moans and groans in his slumber, minute by minute, second by second, recalling the events of the battle that happened a few hours before.

_Swiftly, he scanned the room, noticing two major battles happening: Voldemort facing against McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once; Bellatrix against Hermione, Ginny and Luna; each of them battling their hardest against their foes. Suddenly, he caught a streak of green striking a red-haired maiden in the chest, her body falling to the ground to never move again._

_With rage and passion, he moved swiftly under his invisibility cloak to attack Bellatrix. He was only able to take a few strides before being shoved aside unknowingly by Mrs. Weasley, her faced bewildered with righteous hatred._

_Unable to look any longer, unable to hear the tearful screams from the mother, he turned his attention to his true enemy. With hot tears streaming down his face, he knew that be must bury his emotions for now, only for a little longer. He walked in strides towards Voldemort, until realizing that he was screaming in anger, for his last and most faithful lieutenant, Bellatrix, has fallen dead._

_With rage, he compacted his emotions into a dark sphere, compressing his more and more until it finally burst, throwing McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn backwards with force. He raised his arm with the Deathstick, pointing it directly to Mrs. Weasley._

_He pulled out Malfoy's wand and yelled with all his might. "PROTEGO!"_

His dream phased into a different scene, merely taking place moments later after the shield charm was cast.

_Looking down at the hollow shell of the worst dark wizard of all times, holding the famous Deathstick, he broke down, crying, streams of hot tears poured forth, weeping for Ginny Weasley. After long moments, he finally stood up, shifting away his friends and slowly making way to the Headmasters office, Ron and Hermione following behind._

_After stepping numerous stairs, his footsteps making hollow echoes, he finally reached the Headmasters office. Instantly, the trio was greeted with cheers, cheers which he felt he didn't deserve. Slowly, he lifted his swollen eyes to meet the piercing blue eyes of Dumbledore._

"_What's wrong Harry? Surely you defeated Voldemort?"_

"_I did, but it doesn't matter. The girl who I fell in love with died… Ginny died because I wasn't quick enough."_

_The room fell silent for several long moments, until Ron finally spoke. "Harry, you can't go blaming yourself for this-"_

"_BUT IT IS MY FAULT!" Without warning, Harry dropped, weeping for the lost of his love in his life. With great effort, he rose back up, staring at Dumbledore's portrait with his own set of piercing green eyes. "Please… Please, is there any way to bring her back? ANY WAY? I'll do anything!"_

"_I'm sorry Harry there is no way to bring back the dead-"_

"_What about the stone? I could go out to the forest and-"_

"_It won't work-"_

"_How would you know!"_

"_For I have tried to bring back my sister…" _

_The room fell silent once again. Felling that not even the Hallows could help him, there were only one thing left to do. Staring at the wand the Voldemort was seeking so badly, he raised it up to the portrait. "I don't want it."_

With a shout from Ron, asking if he was mental, Harry shot out of bed, panting, ending the dream. Slowly, he raised his hands to his eyes and began to cry once again.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Eight A.M./Location: Hogwarts' Dining Hall*

After a full hour of crying, Harry finally took a shower, hoping to ease the pain throughout his body. After repairing his clothes, he followed Ron and Hermione downstairs after convincing him to get some breakfast.

As they walked through the halls, he noticed that the extensive damage done to the castle was almost completely repaired. Amazed by this, he barely caught Hermione mention something about the castle being able to repair itself.

As the rounded the corner to the dining hall, Harry caught sight of the remaining Weasley family, still mourning over the death of Fred and Ginny, and froze in place. Ron took a few steps passed Harry and noticed that his best mate wasn't budging. With a stern look, Ron grasped him by the arm and pulled him to the family, forcing him closer and closer before receiving a rough shove, sending him stumbling towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry about Fred and Ginny dying… It's all my fault they died-"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley interrupted with soft tone, obviously strained from crying. "It's not your fault, so don't even begin to blame yourself."

"But it is my fault. I should've done it sooner-"

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley stood up and slapped him severely as everyone in the hall stared silently at the two. "Fred nor Ginny wouldn't… They wouldn't want you… To be blaming yourself for their death… You didn't kill her… Bellatrix did… So don't even DARE blame yourself… And that goes for everyone else who died here!" She spoke sternly, a bit louder than she meant to between her dry sobs.

"Now… Just stop this foolishness…" She wrapped Harry tightly in her arms, slowly suffocating him just before releasing him. "Just sit down… And eat with us…"

Harry turned to Ron and received a 'just do it' look from him. With slight hesitation, he sat down with them, knowing they were right for him not to blame himself, but none-the-less, it didn't help. Before he dug into some kippers, he noticed Hermione making way across the tables.

Hermione quickly made way towards a familiar face, knowing that this plan of her might help Harry in the long run. Though she didn't like her too well after what happened last time, she knew that SHE was the best one amongst them who could relate and therefore comfort Harry.

Slowly, she made her way up the Ravenclaw table, finally leaning over to whisper into a girl's ear. "Cho… I need to talk to you. Please follow me to the Entrance Hall."

Immediately, Cho shot up, nearly spilling all her food over the table, causing very little laughs and giggles at her expense. She turned and was immediately set her eyes upon a large amount of bushy, brunette hair. _"Oh, it's Hermione, Harry's friend… What does she want with me? I thought she hated me after what happened…"_

"Uh… Yeah… Sure…" Cho stammered out, clearly confused from this random development. She quickly stood up and brushed the crumbs off her clothes before following Hermione.

Moments later, they arrived into the entrance hall and Hermione quickly spun on her foot, facing Cho. "I want to get one thing straight Cho, even though I don't like you that much after what happened between you and Harry, I'm doing this for Harry."

"_I knew she didn't like me…"_ Cho straightened up and fixed her eyes up Hermione. "Exactly _what_ are you doing for Harry?"

"Harry just lost a loved one, so you're the only one I know of that could relate to it… So… Would you mind just being there for him?"

"So that's what the argument between that red-haired lady and Harry was all about? He was blaming himself for the death of Ginny?"

"And Fred, but mainly Ginny since he fell in love with her…"

"Oh… I see…"

"I'm aware this might reignite the love he had for you," Hermione tone became serious, showing a side which no one has ever seen before. "So I'll warn you just this one time; Harry deserves to be happy after everything he's been through, so if you break his heart _again_, I promise you'll regret it." Hermione finished after emphasizing on the 'again'. "So will you help Harry move on?"

Cho sighed deeply. She always continued to like Harry, even after they broke up. She knew she was being a complete prat, always bring up Cedric when they were dating and she regretted it since. "Ok, I will help Harry as long as you won't hate me if we end up dating."

"I will only hate you if you unjustly break his heart Cho… And thank you…" Hermione replied stiffly as she turned on her foot and walked away, making her way back to Harry and Ron.

Harry just finished drinking some marmalade as Hermione dropped herself next him him. "So who were you talking to?" Harry asked as he wiped the drink from his lips, unable to catch the face of the girl she was talking to.

"Oh, no one really. Now eat up Harry, I bet you're hungry." Hermione replied a little to quickly.

Harry simply tilted his head at her sudden change of topic, but decided to leave it is, deciding it was Ron's job to start fights with Hermione, not his.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Noon/Location: Headmistress Office*

Several hours passed since breakfast and all the students were sent back home via Hogwarts Express, ending the school year early yet again. Only a few students, mainly Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Cho and Malfoy stayed behind, waiting the Headmistress' Office. As they sat around, waiting for McGonagall to come back, Harry was the only one speaking, and it was to Dumbledore.

"About the gift in the snitch… I dropped it in the woods."

"Does anyone else know where it is?"

"No sir, just me. Though I might move it to where it would be safe."

"If you so wish. Just don't get attached to it. It's not good to dwell on the dead."

"I know sir. And about Ignotus's present, I wish to keep it."

"So you should, for it's rightfully yours."

"And the wand… Should I really just leave it in the tomb?" Harry whispered, afraid the others might hear which indeed they did.

"I take it you are afraid that it's not safe enough? I'm sure Mr. Kingsley will be able to put the best of barriers around my tomb, especially since he's the Minister now."

"And I'll be sure to make that one of the first things I do Dumbledore." A slow, deep voice replied from behind Harry, scaring him.

"Oh, Mr. Kingsley, I mean Minister! I didn't-"

"Just call me Kingsley, Harry."

Harry shuffled his feet lightly and noticed McGonagall came back. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you are doing here? Well, I decided to let a few of our older students back to complete their final year." McGonagall observed the trio plus Malfoy and Cho.

"And Mr. Longbottom a job here at Hogwarts."

"Wait, what?" Neville asked nervously, glancing from side to side before focusing back upon the new Head Mistress.

"You have a passion for Herbology, correct? I'm sure Professor Planks would love to take you on as an Assistant Teacher." The former Gryffindor Head of House turned her attention towards the Scottish-Chinese girl in the room. "As for you Mrs. Chang, am I correct to believe that you never finished your seventh year because your parents pulled you out of school before Dumbledore died?"

With a silent nod from Cho, McGonagall continued. "So do you guys wish to finish your final year?"

Everyone in the office nodded except for Malfoy. "I don't think I will be able to attend, seeing how I'll probably be going to Azkaban with the rest of my family…"

"What are you talking about? It's because of you, your mother and your father that I'm even alive!" Harry shouted, wanting his voice to be heard. "Please Mr. Kingsley, you can't let him go to Azkaban! I owe him and his family! They were-"

"Murderous, traitorous bunch…" Ron grumbled lowly, shying away after being on the receiving end of Harry's glare.

"They were victims of circumstance, correct Harry? They didn't fight in the battle at all. If I recall correctly, I saw your parents running through the halls, calling for you. Am I right boy?" Kingsley asked slowly.

Malfoy blushed lightly at the embarrassment and nodded slightly. "I can't guarantee anything Harry since this will have to be done in court, but you're more than welcome to be their witness if you so wish to repay back your debt to them."

"I will!" Harry replied righteously.

"Well, now that matter is dealt with, we have another matter to tend to. I'm afraid we won't have enough room for you guys, along with the other returning seventh year students, to sleep here at Hogwarts. After much discussion with Kingsley this morning, we decided to open up the fireplaces so you may floo yourself to your homes at night if you wish, and nice versa in the morning. I trust you three be staying at Grimmauld Place?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, realizing that she was asking them to watch over Harry. Instantly they nodded.

"Good… Kingsley, I believe this is where you step it."

The temporary Minister of Magic nodded silently, only stepping forward when McGonagall side-stepped. "We will need to remove and replace the Fidelius Charm on your godfather's place, but until then, you'll be staying at the Weasleys. Understood Harry?"

Cho focused her gaze upon Harry, seeing sadness and a hint of defeat in his eyes as the mood in the room became heavier. He slowly nodded. _"I guess he's still blaming himself for the death of Ginny and probably everyone else who died…"_

"Finally, the last part, we decided to bury everyone who died here on the grounds where we laid Dumbledore. We think it's only proper that those who sacrificed their lives for Hogwarts be buried here. That includes the parents of Ted Lupin, your godson: Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin."

Cho simply looked at Harry, but not in amazement, but in pity. _"He has to take care of his godson by myself? Oh Merlin, how much does he have to go through! This, this just isn't fair. He lost so many and now he has to raise his godson?"_

"The funerals will take place in three days. I'm sure everyone would like it if you would give a speech. I know this is hard for you but-"

"It's ok…" Harry spoke between each sob. "It's the least I can do… for them… and their families…"

"We'll contact you at the Burrows. Until next time Harry." Kingsley gave a slight bow and left swiftly, McGonagall following behind.

Malfoy quickly followed, leaving only the famous trio and Cho. Slowly, she noticed Ron and Hermione turning, catching her eyes slightly. Ron stomped loudly out of the room as Hermione simply looked at her with plea in her eyes. Quietly, she left, leaving her and Harry alone.

"_What should I do? I don't know how to help him Hermione? Should I just talk to him?"_ She noticed in time that Harry was also leaving. Just before he reached the door, Cho called out sweetly. "Harry…"

Harry froze in place and his head shot up at the sound of her voice. Fear froze his body for he didn't want to deal with love, not now, but his legs wouldn't move. He couldn't run away from Cho, not when she called his name like that. He turned his head, hot tears streaming down, only to see a flash of black before being constricted.

With the sight of Harry crying, Cho couldn't take the sight anymore. She bolted from her spot and flung her arms around him, squeezing him tighter than she meant to. Releasing her grip slightly, she stood on the tips of her toes to speak in Harry's ear. "I know how you're feeling right now Harry, so if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you, I promise. So please, talk to me…"

Cho separated from Harry and stared into his green piercing eyes and noticing a small hint of happiness buried in the sadness. "I'll owl you ok?" With a gentle smile, she gave Harry a swift kiss on his cheek and bolted out of the room, leaving him with a small smile but strong conflicting emotions.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Half Past Two P.M./Location: The Burrows*

"I still don't see why you asked her to do that 'Mione! Don't you remember what happened between them?"

"Ron! I've told you again and again! She's the ONLY one that we know of that has the slightest clue what he's going through! Why can't you just do this for your best friend?"

"Because I don't want to see him get hurt again 'Mione!" Ron shoved a roll in his mouth to stave off his ever present hunger.

"Can't you stop stuffing your mouth every chance you get!"

"Gwa? E 'ungry!" With a loud thud, Hermione slammed a tome against her boyfriend and stood up.

"Can't you just realize this is best for Harry?"

With a hard swallow and a small pant, Ron furiously replied. "I don't want to see my best mate get hurt again! He's been through enough as it is 'Mione! He deserves someone better!"

"She's the best for him right now Ron!"

"And why's that? What could possibly make her best for Harry!"

"Because, unlike you and I, she understands the pain Harry's going through!"

"You think she understands him better than me? His best friend?"

"Well I don't know Ron, am I dead?" With that retort, Ron silenced himself, shifting his gaze down to the floor. "Whether we like it or not, and trust me, I don't like it that much, we have to put our feelings aside for Harry. He's always done his best to help us and it's about time we return the favor by actually doing something instead of just being there for him."

With a loud pop, Mrs. Weasley and Harry appeared outside the front gate of the Burrows, carrying bags of groceries into the house.

"Thank you Harry for helping me out today!"

"No problem Mrs. Weasley. It's the least I can do…" Harry trailed off, still seeming depressed. Mrs. Weasley simply decided it was for the best to ignore and continued on.

"Ron, Hermione, if you wouldn't mind, please come help with the groceries!"

In an instant, the two were in the kitchen and whipping their wands around, sending supplies of food in every direction, towards their destinations. Moments passed by and a faint pop echoed out. Swiftly, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley walked through the door, motioning everyone to follow into the living room.

One at a time, as the trio entered the living room, more and more Order members apparate one by one outside the front gate and made way into the living room.

"Ok Harry, now that all the approved Secret-Keepers of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, we can remove the Fidelius Charm and reset it for obvious reasons. So now, let's begin." Kingsley pulled out his wand and drew a circle in the air, pulling out a bright blue orb out of everyone present and those who weren't, each orb converging to the center of the circle. As he finished, the orbs combined into one and flickered into nonexistence.

"Ok Harry, now it's your turn. Who do you wish to be your Secret-Keeper?"

Harry scanned the room, though his eyes only rested on two people. "Can I myself be the Secret-Keeper?"

"No Harry, there can't be. The secret must be told to at least one person."

"Can there be more than Secret-Keeper at the beginning?"

"Yes, you can have more than one Secret-Keeper, even thought it's unwise to have more than one, again, for obvious reason. Though, I see wise it would be smart to have two Secret-Keepers. For when Dumbledore died, all of us became Secret-Keeper, but if Ron or Hermione dies, there will still be a Secret-Keeper left to prevent all of us becoming Secret-Keepers. Very smart of you Harry."

"_I didn't even think about that… I just trust them both equally and can't choose…"_ Harry scratched the back of his head nervously before choosing. "Then I choose Ron and Hermione."

"Ok then, Ron, Hermione, and step up." Kingsley demanded slowly with his deep voice. "Now Harry, take your wand out. You have to point your wand at your heart, whisper the location of the secret into each of their ears and tap them where their hearts are. Understood?"

Harry nervously nodded and proceeded. He placed the end of his Holly Phoenix core wand against where his heart was beating and whispered 'Number twelve Grimmauld Place' into his best friends' ears and slowly tapped them on their hearts. Instantly, a similar light blue orb burst forth from his chest, separated into two, and floated into Ron and Hermione's chest, filling them with warmth.

"Ok, with that, the Fidelius Charm is now completed. If you wish to, either one of you can just tell us the location so that we may find Harry whenever we need him."

As if on cue, both Ron and Hermione said 'Number twelve, Grimmauld Place' at once, so that everyone present could know find the location, thus allowing the whole Weasley family, including Fleur Delacour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ok. Now it's safe to go to number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Kingsley stated.

"But what if there was a Death Eater in the place when we did the charm?" Hermione asked quickly, worried that there might still be unwanted guests waiting for them.

"They would be thrown out of the house and have no recollection of anything that happened in the place, no matter how hard they try to remember."

"_Wow… So not only does saying a taboo name not affects the charm, but anyone unwanted in the place can't bypass it. Plus with it being unable to be connected to the Floo Network unless consented by the Secret and/or the Secret-Keepers themselves, no one can get in. Not even through apparition."_ Hermione analyzed the situation thoroughly and was pleased. "Yeah, I guess that works everything out."

"One question Kingsley, will I be able to make anyone else a Secret-Keeper at anytime?"

"Very careful aren't you? To replace a Secret-Keeper before the other could be killed? Yes, yes you can. Just follow the same procedure, that's all."

Again, Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well then, I guess I'll head to Grimmauld Place now… Fix all the damage that would've been done to it. Maybe even call Kreacher back since its safe."

"But Harry, certainly you want to stay with us at least until the funeral service?" Mrs. Weasley called out, pleading him to stay.

"No Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for letting me stay here, but I really can't stay… I just need… Some time to myself… If you need me, just owl me." Harry stated emotionlessly, taking a step towards the front door.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an eagle owl flew into the house threw a window, dropping a familiar handbag in Hermione's arm, causing everyone to raise eyebrows. "I-I don't believe it! This is the handbag that we left behind after we were snatched by those snatchers, but how?"

Hermione looked at the eagle owl and pulled a letter from its beak. Immediately, she ripped it open and read the letter aloud.

"'After we looked in the handbag and noticing all the books, I could only come to the conclusion that this belonged to you. Consider it my way of saying 'Thank you' to Potter.

Draco Malfoy.'"

"Not really much to it. I guess it's because you said you'll stand for him and his family…"

"I guess he's not a complete ungrateful git after all… Just a really big git…"

Hermione fiercely pulled out a book that must've weighed at least ten pounds and started to beat Ron half-to-death with it. "Why – do – you – have – to – be – so – MEAN! He's – just – trying – to – say – 'SORRY'!"

"Ow – Ow – OUCH! Quit it – 'Mione!" Ron pleaded, covering his body with his arms.

"AND – MY – NAME – ISN'T – 'MIONE! IT'S – HERMIONE!"

With a few laughters from everyone in the room, Harry silently stepped out of the house and disapparated before anyone noticed.

* * *

Part Five:

Spells

Protego – Shield Charm – A charm that deflects minor curses and hexes.

Fidelius Charm – A charm to hide the presence of a house.

* * *

Part Six:

Updates

20101126 – Fixed a mistyped sentence.

20101206 - Changed Part Six: Corrections to Part Six: Updates, added another horizontal ruler and changed the summary slightly.

20110205 - Last minute changes to make before I leave for boot camp.

26JUN2012 - Fixed a misspelling.

* * *

- Chapter One -

- COMPLETE -


	2. 02: A Day at Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Harry Potter -

- I will do my best use facts from the books and movies -

- My inspiration for this fanfic is the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling -

- This is a rated T fanfic for now -

- Last updated 26JUN2012 -

* * *

Writing Style Legend

- *Setting* -

- Details -

- "Speaking" -

- 'Quoting' -

- _"Thinking" _-

- _Dreaming_ -

- Titles -

* * *

Part One:

Author's Notice

Slowly but surely, I'm getting more and more hits and visits to my HPCC fanfic, but the thing is, what is the difference between visit and hits? Still fairly new to fanfic and this is only my second fanfic that I left up. Speaking of which I need to work on my other fanfic.

Also, some of you might be wondering as to why I didn't just start off in Goblet of Fire and had Cho date Harry then. One, I'm sure there are a ton of fanfics like that; two, I hate rewriting a story… I'm not going to edit a whole book that's already to my liking. In fact, I didn't really like re-editing the end of Deathly Hallows that much, but now that I got that done, I can move on and become more creative!

Yet strangely enough, even though I said I hate to rewrite an entire book, I can't help but think of rewriting the entire Harry Potter series... Weird... Not sure if I will do that yet or not, but for some reason, I think I will... Hmmm...

* * *

Part Two:

Replies to Chapter Two Reviews

To Orym Hawksong: Thank you for being the first to review this story! lol, I saw that this story had over 600+ hits, but not one review... OUCH... making me think that this was a bad idea lol. Thank you for letting me know about the "jumps". I'm still a novice writer, so any tips would be appreciated very much.

To OutlawKnight: Aw shucks... you give me too much praise lol... Now I won't be able to live up to your expectations... lol... Nah, I'll just give it my all. I was always a HPCC, HPGW and a HPHG fan... Always thought he would end up with Hermione... Also, I'm trying to keep everyone in character, which is always a little hard since I never created them. Another thing, I thought Cho deserved a realistic background. I see all these fanfics of where Cho comes from a powerful, rich family and stuff like that, which I'm not saying it's bad, cause it's not, but I just... Wanted to do things a bit different, that's all. So thank you for your review and I hope to live up to the expectations. Now to work on my fanfics!

* * *

Part Three:

Last Chapter

The Fidelius Charm

"Not really much to it. I guess it's because you said you'll stand for him and his family…"

"I guess he's not a complete ungrateful git after all… Just a really big git…"

Hermione fiercely pulled out a book that must've weighed at least ten pounds and started to beat Ron half-to-death with it. "Why – do – you – have – to – be – so – MEAN! He's – just – trying – to – say – 'SORRY'!"

"Ow – Ow – OUCH! Quit it – 'Mione!" Ron pleaded, covering his body with his arms.

"AND – MY – NAME – ISN'T – 'MIONE! IT'S – HERMIONE!"

With a few laughters from everyone in the room, Harry silently stepped out of the house and disapparated before anyone noticed.

* * *

Part Four:

Chapter Two

A Day at Diagon Alley

*Date: May 3rd, 1998/Time: Three P.M./Location: 12 Grimmauld Place*

With a bang, Harry apparated onto the top step of house he inherited from his deceased godfather, Sirius Black. With his wand already out, he tapped the door and the sounds of metal clicked continuously as deadbolts and numerous other locking mechanisms unlocked, allowing access to 12 Grimmauld Place. As he pushed the door open, he was welcomed by a breeze of musty air, forcing him to cough unpleasantly.

After several coughs, he stepped in and closed the door. He readied his nerves and took a step forward, setting off Moody's enchantment. A cloud of dust before him swirled into the likeness of Dumbledore and glided to Harry, stretching out his hand as if to strangle him.

Without hesitation, Harry mumbled four words under his depressed tone. "I didn't kill you." Like the times before, the pseudo-Dumbledore exploded, scattering dust upon the floor. Suddenly, he heard a door shut from behind as he was rugby-tackled from seemingly out of nowhere.

"YOU GIT, YOU THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOING TO NOTICE YOU LEFT!" Ron bellowed out furiously.

"Ron, you didn't have to floor him!" Hermione shrilled loudly to her boyfriend before turning her attention to scold her best friend. "And Harry, didn't you even think to consider the possibility that the house may have curses set up by Death Eaters?"

"Mrs. Granger is right Mr. Potter." Kingsley replied slowly with his deep, rough voice as Ron stood up, helping Harry back to his feet.

With adjustment to his glasses to fix them from their askew state, he turned to his red-headed friend. "Doesn't me you have to floor me like that…"

With color flooding his cheeks out of embarrassment, Ron sank his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't have just left like that Harry… We were worried…"

"You three stay here. I will search the house for any curses." Kingsley pulled out his wand and muttered the incantation for light. "Lumos Maxima."

"Kingsley, is it ok if I call Kreacher from Hogwarts? Maybe he can help us." Harry asked, as he watched the temporary Minister raise his wand arm, casting the light throughout the dark corridor on the ground floor.

"Good thinking Mr. Potter. Please, call for your house elf." Without hesitation, Kingsley made his way downstairs to the kitchen, planning to work his way from bottom to top.

"Kreacher." Harry mumbled lightly and in an instant, his house elf apparated in front of them.

"Yes, master?" The elf croaked as his eyes shimmered with happiness upon seeing his master, still wearing the locket of Regulus Arcturus Black.

"Can you please tell us what happened after we left?" Harry asked, crouching down to Kreacher's eyesight as the ex-Aurora made way upstairs through the kitchen.

"Of course master. Kreacher was making Master and his friends' steak-and-kidney pie, expecting them to come back. Suddenly, a man busted through the front door, trying to raid the place all by myself. Stupid wizard he was. Kreacher immediately grabbed a pan from the kitchen and hit the stupid wizard upon the head." The house elf replied excitedly as a grin stretched upon his face in satisfaction.

"What happened next Kreacher? What did you do with the wizard?" Harry watch from the corner of his eye as Kingsley made his way up the stairs, his long black robes dragging from behind.

"After performing magic, Kreacher was able to remove the memories from the stupid wizard and blasted him out of the house; toward his friends that were keeping watch. It was a funny sight indeed." Kreacher let out a low, mental laugh before continuing on. "With a bang, the stupid wizard flew at the Death Eaters. They didn't have time to react. Kreacher stood there laughing as the stupid wizard slammed into the two death eaters."

"When did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Almost immediately afterwards, Master. Kreacher knew Grimmauld Place wasn't safe any more. While dealing with one stupid wizard was easy, Kreacher knew he might have more unwelcomed visitors, so Kreacher locked the house as best as he could and went straight to Hogwarts Kitchen."

"You've done well Kreacher. I'm just happy you didn't get hurt."

"All is good, Mr. Potter." Kingsley called from above with his slow, deep voice. "I don't think any Death Eaters even got in the house after you guys left. I didn't sense the presence of any dark magic." Kingsley trotted down the steps before coming face to face with Harry.

"Now don't do that again, ok Mr. Potter? Mrs. Granger, may I ask you watch over Mr. Potter here, just to make sure he doesn't do anything rash?"

"Why does she have to be here? Voldemort's gone, so why do I still continue to be watched? Besides, Hermione still has to find her parents!"

"I know about Mrs. Granger's parents. She already informed me back at Hogwarts. We're already doing everything we can to locate them and return their lost memories. As to why you still have to be watched is because there still could be Death Eaters on the loose. We're not sure yet, but there could be some, and I'm sure they would very much like revenge Mr. Potter..."

Harry opened his mouth, as if wanted to argue his case, but quickly shut it. _"I just took down Voldemort, certainly I can take care of myself…" _With seething anger, he stormed upstairs, away from Kingsley and his friends. _"Why can't they just leave me alone!"_

* * *

*Date: May 5th, 1998/Time: One P.M./Location: 12 Grimmauld Place*

Two days passed by, allowing Harry to reflect over what happened, causing him to sink into depression again. He was lying down in Sirius' room, surround by all the gold and scarlet banners of Gryffindor when a call echoed out to him from below.

"Harry, I'm back wit the food! Oh, and you got an owl!" Hermione called out as she just walked through the front door while a rather large owl was able to swoop in before the door closed.

"_Who would owl me? Certainly anyone who wants to talk to me would just come and see me."_ As the thought ended, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and made way out of the Gryffindor styled room. He creaked down the aged flight of stairs quietly; trying his best not to set off the bloody portrait of Sirius' deceased mother.

After successfully navigating the creaking stairs quietly, he made way to the dining room on the ground floor. Rounding the corner, he saw only Hermione, figuring Ron returned to the Burrows. His eyes scanned the room until noticing the one thing out of place; a tiny Eagle Owl, no bigger than Pigwidgeon, tilting its head as it stared back with its beady golden eyes.

"It looks like a Eurasian Eagle Owl." Hermione remarked smartly after only glancing at the owl before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"How can you even tell the difference?"

"Well, you see the structure of the wings and how the beak's shaped?" Hermione replied from below. "Not to mention the color of the feathers and the-"

"N-nevermind Hermione. I'll take your word for it." Harry crouched down and lightly tugged the envelope out of the owl's beak and noticed a very fine, slanted handwriting scrawled on the envelope. '_To Harry James Potter_'.

"Well Harry, we have to get going." Hermione called from below as she pulled the last of the bread out of her never-ending handbag before finally heading back up to the ground floor.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We have to get ourselves proper dress robes."

"Oh right… But what about the owl?"

"Come on Harry, Kreacher can take care of it."

"Oh, right…" He completely forgot about Kreacher. Still not use to having a house elf and forgetting to ask the house elf to help him with stuff around the house, caused the house elf to become gloomy, like as if he wants to be ordered around.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out loudly; making sure his house elf heard him, even though it wasn't necessary. With a loud crack, Kreacher stood before Harry.

"Yes Master?" Kreacher looked up, his eyes shimmering as if he was hopeful.

"I was wondering, you would mind taking care of the owl while we're out? Hermione and I need to go pick up some things."

"Of course Master! Kreacher is pleased to help Master!" Kreacher called out happily, his eyes shimmering so brightly, he swore he saw tears before Kreacher bolted to the owl to attend to it.

"_House elves are weird… At least he's no longer insulting us. I guess I did the right thing in giving him the locket."_ With a small smile at seeing Kreacher genuinely happy, Harry followed Hermione out of the front door, tucking the letter in his jeans before grabbing her hand and apparating with her to Diagon Alley

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Ten Past One P.M./Location: Diagon Alley: Outside Leaky Cauldron*

With a faint 'pop', Harry and Hermione appeared out of nowhere into the cobble stone street of Diagon Alley, just on the other side of the brick wall separating Diagon Alley and Leaky Cauldron. Harry swiftly looked around, taking in the sight of all the numerous amounts of shops and empty stalls in the area. Suddenly, his eyes caught a sign dangling in the dusty windows of a particular shop: Quality Quidditch Supplies.

After a few seconds, Hermione noticed his distraction and followed his eyesight, noticing the same sign. Before she could turn back to Harry, she noticed him walking past Potage's Cauldron Shop on the left and Slug & Jigger's Apothecary on the right. _"Boys and their brooms… At least he's smiling again."_

Hermione strolled up behind Harry silently, catching up with him inside the dusty shop that hasn't seen much business lately and instantly noticed Harry's huge grin. "Hey, Harry, how about we make a stop at Gringotts and come back here to buy some stuff…. Harry?" Hermione called out his name as she waved her hands in front of him.

Completely entranced, in front of him was a new professional broom. Its handle was made of Holly, just like his wand; with it stained, giving it a rich dark brown color. Suddenly, the owner of the shop came up to him. "Ah, why if it isn't THE Harry Potter! It's a pleasure to have you here in this shop, most definitely a pleasure! My name's Scott, Scott McClellan."

Harry looked up at the owner and noticed he was dressed in an aged quidditch outfit that was older than he was. He noticed the unique layout of the brown hide on the arms and shins. "Hello Mr. McClellan. Nice quidditch outfit. Seeker, right?"

"Ah, yes, most definitely. I was a seeker for several years on England's Appleby Arrows back in the 70's. Though this outfit seen it years, I still proudly wear it. So how can I help you? I seen you've taken an interest in our newest, world-class broom."

"Most definitely sir." Harry answered quickly and nervously. "Is this better than the Firebolt?"

"Better? In fact, it's the next model. It's the Lightningbolt. Same makers as the Firebolt, the Broom Bolts Ltd. They used a different wood this time, Holly, not quite sure the stain they used though. The usual diamond hard polish to prevent scratches and includes several charms: the trademark Bolt Braking charm, Permanent Cushion charm, Anti-Jinx varnish, Vibration-Control charm and an Unbreakable Charm.

"Also they embedded a phoenix feather into the handle, allowing it to take on tremendous amount of weight as if it was nothing. In fact, the broom weighs almost nothing as it is. They streamlined the birch twigs more so, like they do with each model, so now this baby can reach its maximum speed, 200 miles per seconds, in just 10 seconds flat. I don't see the need for that neck-breaking speed, but I guess it helps.

"Also, if you leave the broom alone, it will hover above the ground as a comfortable mounting height, just like Firebolt. Oh, and the stirrups on the Thunderbolt are pivotal, allowing you to rest your feet comfortable in several positions, and to think that's only some of the things about this new broom!" McClellan finished with a chortled.

"How much is it?" Harry asked in amazement as he followed the unique contours of the golden, Blackadder ITC fonted letters of 'Lightningbolt'.

"1,000 Galleons."

"That would be a fairly large bag…" Harry summarized absentmindedly.

"And a heavy one at that too Harry. That's why they have bank checks at Gringotts."

Harry turned his head; only now noticing Hermione was there with him. "They do?"

"Yes Harry. We'll get you a bank check for this store and several others, so can we just go now. We really need to get going. You need to get tailored and everything!"

Finally being brought back down to Earth by Hermione's glare, Harry remembered why they came here in the first place. To buy dress robes for the funerals tomorrow. "Oh… Yeah… I'll be back later Mr. McClellan."

"Please, just call me Scott! See you later than!" The quidditch store owner waved happily as the two left the dusty store, making their way farther down the street to Gringotts.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Half Past One P.M./Location: Ministry of Magic: The Minister's Office*

Sitting behind a large, wooden desk in a plush, red cushioned chair, Kingsley was massaging his head thoroughly. A solid knock rang through the room, causing more pain to his temple.

"Enter." Kingsley replied in a tired voice. He only heard the door open and shut quickly, though quietly.

"Minister, it's about the Death Eaters."

"How many are we missing?"

"That's just it sir. We finished interrogating all of them using Veritaserum and it seems like we have everyone. Not a single Death Eater on the loose!"

Kingsley head shot right up as a small smile spread across his face. It was the best news he heard in the past few days. From angry werewolves to blood-thirsty vampires and every dark creature in between that Voldemort managed to recruit to his side was still on the rise, even though their common leader, Voldemort, was killed. They seem to want revenge, and Kingsley was the one to clean it up.

Upon all of this, he had to work with the Aurora Department and the Department of Law Enforcement to get information out of the Death Eaters, so they can determine who was a threat and who wasn't. He wouldn't want to take on EVERY werewolf, just the bad ones, much like Fenrir Greyback.

"_I knew that being Minister of Magic would be hard, but it's only been three days! Thankfully I don't have any hair or it would be turning gray by now."_ Kingsley rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back up. "Well then, that's good to hear. So do we know who our main enemies are?"

"Yes Minister. The main enemies are Greyback and his followers. The vampires never did decide whether to side with You-Know-Who or us, since they have it better off than the werewolves. As for the giants, they really don't care. The Death Eaters present them with gifts and they did his bidding. Most of them don't have a reason to fight against us now that You-Know-Who is dead. The acromantulas that attacked us were only there because You-Know-Who flushed them out of their home. They were severely angry at wizards for having our affairs disturb them."

"Wait, how did you find out about the giants and the acromantulas?"

"Through Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He seems to know the acromantulas, though he told us no one is safe in their den, not even him since someone named Aragog died. He started to get all teary-eyed at that moment. It was quite awkward." The red-haired man began to scratch the side of his head.

"Yeah, that would be Hagrid. Nice fellow, but has a big soft spot for monsters. Even tried to raise a dragon himself and a female one at that…"

"Yeah… I recall that little incident. Still think he's barking mad for even trying that alone…"

"Now, back to the matter at hands, how many werewolves are we looking at here? Are they doing this out of revenge for Voldemort?"

"No Minister. Although they are angry about loosing him since he promised them freedom, I believe they're out for blood since Dolores Umbridge passed those laws constricting the rights of werewolves."

"Ah yes… Dolores Umbridge… Now that you bring her up, I think it's time we bring her to justice. She's too tainted to leave around during the reformation of the Ministry of Magic."

"I quite agree Minister. I bet everything I have she would do anything and everything to stop you if she knew what you were up too."

"I know, I know. We, the Ministry, need to become fair and just to all citizens of the Magical Community, whether they be wizards, elves, goblins, vampires, werewolves, centaurs, giants or any other magical creature. It will take time, but we need to right ourselves again. On another note, have you gotten the confirmation to hand out the awards for tomorrow?"

"Yes I have. All seven department heads agreed on the awards."

"That will be all Percy. Again, thank you for aiding me."

"It's the best I can do since I screwed up with the last two Ministers…" Stepping back, the Weasley left the room as quietly as he came.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Half Past One P.M./Location: Diagon Alley: Outside Gringotts Bank*

After the long ride in Gringotts to withdraw more galleons from Harry's vault, 687, which was almost filled to the brim with the 'small fortune' he inherited from his godfather, Harry and Hermione were able to snag some Gringotts Checks before leaving the bank. With a deep breath, the two exhaled in satisfaction to be above ground again, Hermione's handbag jingling with galleons.

"Never thought I would miss the sun this much! Sheesh Harry, your vault is way down there."

"Sorry Hermione. It's not like I can choose where my vault is. At least it wasn't the Lestrange's Vault" Harry laughed lightly as he tucked away his golden key before Hermione brought up the subject the goblins were talking about.

"Harry, do you know why they kept saying that they would see you very soon?"

This puzzled Harry deeply. Trying to think as to why the goblins would indeed be saying that, but each time, he remembered the way the goblins were looking at him, which sent shivers down his spine. "No, I really don't know why. I hope they aren't thinking of kidnapping me or something because of the Sword of Gryffindor incident. Or because we broke into their bank and took off with their dragon…"

"I forgot all about that… So that's why they were glaring at us so much…"

"Could be... Anyways, should we go to Madam Malkin's first?" Harry asked as his vibrant green eyes lingered to the unseen quidditch store around the bend of the cobble stone street.

Following his eyesight, Hermione quickly replied before it was too late. "Yes Harry, we should go to Madam Malkin's first." Harry frowned lightly before he followed Hermione towards the store only a few paces away.

As they stepped through the doors, Harry noticed the rather large lady, Mrs. Malkin, already flicking her wand around, sending a needle and thread to tailor the robes on a blonde haired boy, allowing her to help her new customers.

"Yes, what can I do for you two day?" Mrs. Malkin called out sweetly as she made way to her customers.

"Hello Mrs. Malkin. Harry and I will need proper dress robes for a funeral." Hermione replied as she glanced around the shop, looking for at all the different types of robes she had. _"No wonder this place is called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. This place has so many different styles; I never knew there could be this many!"_

"Ah, another two for the Hogwarts Funeral huh?" Mrs. Malkin quickly took lengths of various body parts of the two and immediately jotted them down with a hovering quill. "I know EXACTLY which ones to get. Let me retrieve them from the back." With the measurements in hand, she scurried off to the end of the store, for displaying funeral robes up front would not do well for business.

Harry's eyes drifted to the blonde boy in front of him, who seems to be wearing a set of the blackest funeral robes he ever saw. Upon seeing the needle and thread were no longer moving, he came to the conclusion that the tailoring was done. Finally focusing his sights on the mirror, he knew who it was. "Malfoy…"

Upon recognizing his surname and the voice, the Slytherin spun on his heel and toes, facing his long-time rival. "Potter…" Draco remarked with a bit of bite to it, before clenching his eyes shut and tilting his head as if he was holding himself back with great difficulty.

"I don't think I could ever get use to being nice to you."

"It's the LEAST you can do since he SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Hermione replied vehemently, her voice shrilling towards the end as she defended her friend.

"How DARE you speak to me you…" Draco repeated the same motions, obviously restricting himself. "Curse these old habits… Anyways, since we bumped into each other, I might as well tell you that the court date is set for the 10th, 9 A.M. I hope you'll keep to your word, Potter." With a stiff nod towards him and Hermione, he placed a galleon upon the counter and disapparated.

"He stopped himself from calling me a mudblood…" Hermione surmised as she stared blankly at the spot where Draco vanished. "I guess he's finally thinking for himself instead of blindly following the traditions of his family…"

"It would seem so… He did give back your handbag, which had your wand in it." Harry commented as he placed his hands into his pockets out of boredom. Upon feeling a letter in one of them, he pulled out the forgotten letter and stared at it blankly as he began to rip it open slowly. "I wonder who wrote me…"

"Well Harry, you're going to have to read that later. Here comes Mrs. Malkin with our robes."

With a small frown, Harry tucked the half-opened envelope back into his dark blue jeans as the store owner motioned for him to step forth in front of the mirror, letting her place the robes over his long-sleeved, dark gray buttoned shirt and his dark blue jeans.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Two P.M./Location: Diagon Alley: Madam Malkin's*

To Harry, it seemed like hours for Mrs. Malkin to tailor the robes for him, even though it was only 10 minutes. It took another 10 minutes before the store owner was finally finished with Hermione, leaving Harry enough time to read the letter he recently received.

"So, who's the letter from Harry?" Hermione asked as she pulled off her robes, revealing her to be wearing a light blue hoodie and dark blue skinny jeans; a small smirk on her face from already knowing who it's from.

"It's… It's from Cho… She wants to meet up with me at the ice cream parlor at 2:30, but wasn't it mentioned in the papers two days ago that they found Florean dead?" Harry asked as he stared out of the window, looking at the ice cream parlor across the street, which was oddly-lit.

"Yes, you're right Harry, Florean Fortescue is dead, but if you actually read the article, his brothers, Ben and Jerry Fortescue, took over the shop and it just reopened yesterday. It also said that all profits and donations would go to his funeral." Hermione answered back as she placed Harry's robes in her handbag, walking with him out of the store.

"I still don't see why Death Eaters would drag off Florean and kill him. He was a nice person."

"Because he knew you. Didn't you say he served you ice cream like everyday before our third year while you stayed in the Leaky Cauldron? Certainly you guys must've talked?"

"Well yeah, of course we talked Hermione. Kinda hard not to talk to the guy giving you free ice cream every half-an-hour, but he was only helping me on my homework. We didn't talk about anything else really." Harry replied as they just passed the entrance to Flourish and Blott's on their left, continuing to walk up the unleveled street.

"But the Death Eaters didn't know that. They came for him because he MIGHT of had useful knowledge on you and when they figured out he didn't, they just killed him…" Hermione sighed heavily, catching the sight of the magical instrument store to her right.

"But he was harmless! It's not like he posed a threat to them!" Harry spat out furiously.

Hermione turned towards her friend and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his ears as she whispered sweetly to him. "I know Harry, but that's war. I'm just happy it's finally over… Voldemort's gone and you're alive…"

After a long moment of a single tight hug, she dropped her arms and continued walking up the cobble stone street of Diagon Alley, reaching closer and closer to their next destination. "Now let's go to that quidditch store to cheer you up. Afterwards, you can go meet up with Cho. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again."

"But Hermione… I don't think I even want to see anyone-" Harry remarked as his green eyes dropped to the floor like lead weight, his feet falling in step behind Hermione.

"Harry James Potter." Harry froze in place as Hermione called out his full name, knowing this isn't going to be good. She swiftly turned around and raised a finger at him. "You can't mope around constantly just because Ginny's dead."

"Don't forget Fred and Lupin and Tonks and the other fifty-" He remarked as pain crossed his face.

"I haven't forgotten the rest Harry, but Ginny's death hurt you the most! Do you think Ginny would actually want you to be like this?" He remarked fiercely as she took a step towards the black-haired man before her.

"No, but-"

"But nothing Harry! No one who died wants you to mourn for them! They would want you to be happy now that Voldemort's gone!" Hermione closed the space between the both of them again, their nose almost touch. Hermione cupped her hands softly around the cheeks of Harry before whispering to him gently. "It's ok to be sad, but you must be happy for them, Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes as he remembered his conversation with Dumbledore when he was in a state of limbo. 'Don't pity the dead, Harry.' _"You're right Dumbledore and Hermione; I should be happy because they would want me to be happy."_

With a gentle smile, he opened his eyes and found the brown eyes of the beautiful girl before him. With a strange urge to kiss her, he fiercely buried the urge and instead gave her a tight embrace.

"You really are the smartest and sweetest girl I ever met, Hermione." Harry whispered into her ears during the long embrace.

Flustered by his comment, she nervously placed her hands on his back before returning the hug with equal force. "And you're the bravest, kindest and modest guy I ever met, Harry." Hermione replied with a light sigh before realizing what just slipped her tongue. _"Oh no… It sounds like I'm declaring my love to him! Wait, did I just think 'declaring my love to him'? Oh God… I couldn't possibly! No! I think of him as a brother! It's just sibling love… Yeah… That's it…"_

With several nervous pats on his back, she broke apart from their embrace, still standing together in the deserted street of Diagon Alley. "Now… Let's just… Go to that quidditch store…" Hermione replied as she tried her best to hide her blush.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Just to kill time before meeting up with Cho." Harry replied semi-happily as he led the way to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy the new Thunderbolt broom.

After a minute of walking in awkward silence, Harry began to speak again. "I've been wondering Hermione, why does it seem so quiet? Isn't Diagon Alley usually packed with people?"

Hermione stayed silent for a few moments before finally replying to Harry's question. "I think it's because the war only just ended." Hermione faced Harry only to be met with a questioned look on his face. "What I mean is that everyone is with their family or finally returning back home. Think about it Harry. The first thing people want to do is return back to their homes and families, not hang out at Diagon Alley. Especially since the school year just ended early… Again…"

"I guess… It's just odd that's all." Harry asked as they walked in the quidditch store.

As soon as the two entered the store, they were both met by the same man; Scott. "Ah, so you have come back Harry Potter. A good day for me indeed!" The owner exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And why's that Mr. McClellan?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ah, because business hasn't been good lately, thanks to those Death Eaters. But thanks to Mr. Potter here, You-Know-Who is gone and all his followers has been sent off to Azkaban! So business should pick back up soon enough and what other way for business to pick back up than to have the Chosen One buy a very expensive broom. A good way for business to pick back up indeed…" McClellan beamed at Harry as he led him towards the broom.

"So, is there anything else you would like to buy Mr. Potter, or will the broom just do?"

"No, no, the broom will do for now. I might need to come back and get new quidditch gear though…" Harry mumbled as he remembered he left all his quidditch gear back at Privet Drive almost a year ago.

Scott patted him excitedly on his back, sending his glasses askew. "Don't worry Mr. Potter. If you ever need new quidditch gear, just come to me! I'll be more than happy to have you as a customer!"

Harry placed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and swiftly pulled out a check from Gringotts. As he received a quill and ink bottle from Scott, he swiftly added his signature, the amount to be withdrawn and to whom it to be given to on the rectangular parchment before handing it to Mr. McClellan. "I believe that is all I have to do, Mr. McClellan."

"You forgot to tap it with your wand Mr. Potter."

"Huh? I have to tap it with my wand?"

"Harry… You weren't even paying attention to the goblins were you?"

"Sorry Hermione…" Harry apologized as he hanged his head.

"What am I going to do with you…? Anyways, all you have to do is tap it with your wand. Then Mr. McClellan taps it with his wand and it's all done."

"Why do I have to tap it with my wand?"

"It's a precaution against forgery Mr. Potter. You leave a bit of your own magical signature. Like fingerprints, everyone has their own magical signature."

"So I just tap it with my wand right? No incantations or anything?" After receiving a no from Hermione, Harry pulled out his phoenix core wand and tapped the check lightly with his wand, sending out gold sparks upon contact. McClellan repeated Harry but shot out blue sparks.

"And with that, it is done. Do you want the broom to be boxed?"

"No thank you." Harry replied as he beamed at Hermione. As he received the broom, Harry and Hermione promptly left the store, leaving the owner to bolt off to turn in the check immediately.

"Well, now that's done, I think I'll be going back to Grimmauld Place. Should I take the broom with me, Harry?"

"I would appreciate it Hermione." Harry replied with a smile. He quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione for a quick hug. "See you later Hermione." Harry whispered before releasing her from his hug. She grabbed the new broom from Harry and slid it into her bottomless handbag. With a pivot of her feet, Hermione disapparated, leaving Harry to make way to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Half Past Two P.M./Location: Diagon Alley: Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor*

As Hermione left, Harry turned around, his back facing the Leaky Cauldron and made his way down Diagon Alley once again. Passing the familiar stores and empty stands along the street, Fortescue's came into view. Immediately, he noticed that only two people were in the store, in which neither of them were the Ravenclaw whom he was looking forward to seeing.

With a deep sigh, Harry sat down in one of the small tables located outside of the parlor. Harry breathed in deeply as he felt the light warmth of the sun press against his skin. His green eyes surveyed the area again, mainly noticing white marbled building of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A male voice called unexpectedly from behind, finally coming into view. "Oh, if it isn't Mr. Potter! My name's Jerry, nice to meet you! Florean told us all about you."

Harry began to nervously scratch the back of his black messy hair. "Uh, yeah… He helped me out with my homework over the witch hunts a few years back. I'm sorry to hear he died… In fact…" Harry rummaged through the pocket of his dark blue jeans and finally pulled out a fistful of galleons and placed them in Jerry's hand. "I hope this will help cover the funeral for your brother."

"But I could possibly accept this much as a donation!" Jerry exclaimed as he counted out the galleons, totaling up to twenty-five.

"Well then, consider it payment for all those free ice cream sundaes he gave me." Harry pleaded with the co-owner of the shop as another male stepped out.

"Jerry, what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Ben. Mr. Potter here just gave me twenty-five galleons as a donation for the funeral."

"THE Harry Potter?" Ben called out as he also stepped into Harry's view.

Harry examined both males before him. Both of them had brown hair and beards, like their brother Florean, and both appeared to be in their 40's. Ben was wearing brown pants and a long red buttoned shirt as Jerry was wearing black pants and a long blue buttoned shirt. _"Their eyes are both brown, their noses are bent the same, even freckles seems to be in the same places…" _Harry thought for a moment before finally catching on. "Hey, you guys are twins, aren't you!"

"Why Ben, I think he got us!" Jerry exclaimed cheerfully.

"Indeed so Jerry! I thought for sure that if we wore different clothes, no one could tell we're twins!" Ben gave a mighty laugh as he smiled at Harry. "So what can we get for you Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, nothing right now. I'm waiting on a friend." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Oh, a friend huh? The friend wouldn't happen to be a girl would it?" Jerry asked quizzically, grinning as Harry responded with a blush and complete silence.

"Oh and this girl would happen to be Asian would she?" Ben asked with a smirk.

"H-how did you know-" In an instant, Harry's vision was blinded by a pair of hands. He felt wave of warm air brush passed his ear.

"Because I'm right behind you Harry. And I think two sundaes will do." Cho whispered out sweetly from behind as Ben and Jerry left them.

With the sound of his name escaping the lips of the familiar Ravenclaw, shivers ran down his spine and throughout his body in excitement. "Ch-Cho? When did you get here?" Harry asked blindly.

Slowly, Cho removed her hands from Harry's eyes and sat down across from him. "Just now actually. I'm happy you got my letter in time. Sorry for the last minute set-up Harry." Cho apologized sweetly with her soft voice, her hands reaching across the table and grasping Harry's. "So how are you doing Harry?"

Harry's green eyes her locked upon her slender, hourglass figure hidden behind her white, long-sleeved, buttoned shirt and classic, gray schoolgirl skirt. Finally, his eyes found her's; green seeing brown and brown seeing green. With a deep breath to calm his nerves, he replied.

"I'm doing better… Thankfully Hermione made me realized that I shouldn't be moping when everyone who died and everyone who's alive would rather see me smiling… Still, I'm a bit sad…" Harry tore his vibrant green eyes away from her dark brown eyes.

"Harry…" Cho released Harry's hands from her's before she cupped them around his cheeks, reconnecting their eyes again. "I know how you feel… You lost Ginny just as I lost Cedric, but all we really can do is move on with our lives." Cho swiftly dropped her hands from Harry's cheek and gripped his hands once again.

Harry hanged his head, tearing his eyes from Cho's again. "I know Cho… I just…"

Cho leaned in, her eyes meeting with Harry's again. "Want to cry? Want to be with those who died? I know Harry, I know… But you can't. You have to smile. You have to be with those who are alive today; here and now." Cho gave a reassuring smile, causing Harry to bring his head back up.

"Thank you Cho. I needed that." Harry gave a small smile as sundaes were placed on the table.

"Thanks Jerry!" Cho smiled as she picked up a spoon and took a bite out of her sundae.

"Yeah, thanks Jerry." Harry replied as he imitated Cho, digging in after her.

"No problem kids." Jerry chuckled lightly as he received glares from the two. "Oh, I'm sorry, _adults_… Have fun!" Jerry remarked as he emphasized on 'adults' and left with a goofy smirk plastered on his face.

After several bites and a few moments of silence, Harry finally spoke. "So why are you going back to Hogwarts? I thought you already finished."

Resting her spoon in the ice cream Cho folded her hands together before resting her chin upon them. "Well, the thing is the N.E.W.T.s were postponed after Dumbledore died. Mrs. McGonagall told us to come back at the beginning of the following year to retake them, but I didn't. We all knew something up, so mum and dad packed everything up and took me with them back to China."

"But… Why don't you just take the N.E.W.T.s at the beginning of this year?"

"Because Harry, even though I'm a Ravenclaw, I can't remember EVERYTHING I learned in that insane year. Yes, it will be easier this year because it's mostly repeat, but I still rather not risk it…"

"Oh, I see. Is 7th year really that bad?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's worse that you think Harry, but don't worry. If you need help, I'll help you." Cho reassured Harry with a gentle smile.

"Thanks… Anyways, how did you know about the battle? How did you get back to Hogwarts in time to fight?" Harry asked feverishly.

Cho dug her hand into her breast pocket and pulled out a golden coin, similar to a Galleon. "I held onto our D. A. coin. One early morning, just as I was starting to wake up, I felt it heat up in my hand."

Cho breathed out a sigh heavy with sadness. "I wrote down a note for my parents and immediately apparated into Hog's Head, or at least tried to. It took a few tries because apparating long distances tend to be inaccurate. It only took me 5 times though. Thankfully we moved back here just yesterday, so I don't have to do that again."

"You apparated to another continent?" Harry let out a low whistle is amazement before getting back onto topic. "Why didn't you wake up your parents?"

"Well, they wouldn't have let me go if I woke them..." Cho's eyes squinted in disdain as she shifted her eyesight to the side.

"I bet you got yelled out pretty badly after all said and done."

"Yeah… My parents are still mad at me. That's why I'm looking for a place to stay right now." Cho swiftly took another bite of her sundae as she began to pout. "But I have no luck… I rather not stay at the Leaky Cauldron because the rent there is too much…"

"Well…" Harry fiddled around with his spoon, pushing the ice cream from one side to the other. "I have my own place with several empty bedrooms… Hermione is staying there with me, but I'm sure she won't mind…"

"Are you asking me to move in with you Harry James Potter, when you have another girl living with you?" Cho raised her thin, black eyebrows as she asked with her soft voice.

Immediately, Harry's cheeks flooded with embarrassment. "I mean, only if you want to…"

Cho let the silence press on for a few moments before finally replying to the nervous Harry Potter before her. "Ok. I'll move in with you… On one condition."

Harry stared back at Cho with his green eyes. "What would that be?" Harry asked nervously.

Cho let the silence press on for another few moments before giving her demand. "If you take me out on a date… A real date… Not like Valentine's Day"

Harry immediately looked away. "Uh… I'm sorry Cho, but I'm not sure I'm ready to date…"

"I didn't mean the next day, Harry… I mean when you're ready to date again, take me out on a date _first_, before you ask any other lucky girl."

Harry looked back and saw Cho looking away sheepishly, mindlessly scratching her flawless cheek, with a single finger, nervously. _"How can I say no when she's like this…" _Harry thought as a gentle smile spread across his face. "Deal."

Cho turned back to Harry, looking like she just got hit by a stunning curse. "Really?" Cho finally spat out half-excitedly, half-nervously.

"Really. Go grab your stuff and apparate into the Leaky Cauldron. I'll meet with you there, ok?" Harry asked as he rose from his seat, eating the last pieces of the never-melting sundae.

"Ok." Cho smiled as she imitated Harry before pulling out her wand and spinning on her feet, disapparating.

Harry promptly stood up and placed a galleon upon the table as he pulled out his wand. With a swift turn of a foot, Harry too disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Three P.M./Location: 12 Grimmauld Place*

Harry immediately appeared out of nowhere on the top step of his apartment. With a simple tap of his wand against the door, the familiar clicks of metal rang through the door. When the clicking ceased, Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hermione!" Harry called out loudly as he closed the door behind him.

"What is it Harry?"

"I need you to write something." Harry bellowed out again as he made way to the dining room.

"Harry," Hermione called out as she came down the aged flight of stairs, no longer worrying about Ms. Black's portrait for she placed a strong silencing charm on it. "Certainly you can write it!"

"Actually, I can't, or rather, it would be ineffective if I did."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, perplexed to Harry's answer."

"I need you to write down the address to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Who did we forget Harry?" Hermione asked as she rummaged through her bottomless handbag before finally giving up. "Accio quill, accio ink, accio parchment!" A quill, ink bottle and a roll of parchment flew out her bag and landed neatly upon the dining table.

Harry looked up nervously to Hermione, knowing she was still expecting an answer to her question. "Cho… Is coming to live with us…" Harry answered just as she dipped her quill into the ink bottle.

Hermione froze as she heard him utter her name. "What! Cho is coming… To LIVE… With us!" Hermione vehemently spat out before massaging her temple. _"Why am I acting this way? It's Harry's house, he has the right to decide who lives here and who doesn't…"_ And as if on cue, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, I know you don't like her that much, but she needs a place to stay, so I extended my hospitality to her. So will you please write down the address." Harry asked sternly to female friend.

Hermione double-taked as Harry, complete confused in by his statement. She knew he poised it as a question, but they way he said it; she knew it was more of a statement. Before she could think, words slipped out of her mouth. "Are you two dating now?" Instantly, she dropped the writing quill and clapped both hands over her mouth in disbelief.

Slowly, Harry blinked slowly at her question, confused as to why it would matter to her, before his cheeks flustered with embarrassment and started to scratch the back of his messy hair nervously. "Well… No… But I promised to take her on a date when I'm ready to well… Date."

Hermione stared at Harry for several long moments before finally lowering her hands. Hermione sighed heavily as she redipped her quill. "Not like I really have a choice…" Hermione mumbled under her breath as she bent over to write the address on the corner of the parchment, her bushy brown hair sprawled around the parchment.

After several quick scratches, Hermione tore off the said corner and handed it to Harry. _"I hope you know what you're doing Harry…"_

Harry pulled the parchment out from the tips of her fingers and wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you Hermione. You really are the best." With a swift kiss on her cheek, he ran out the door and disapparated, leaving Hermione to brush the cheek where he just kissed her. _"Dammit Harry… Why do you have to be so nice… Now I'm really confused…"_

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Three P.M./Location: Somewhere in the U. K.*

Cho appeared on a sidewalk and immediately began to walk down the spacious neighborhood; passing up three mansions on her right and three mansions on her left, before finally opening the metal gate to her house via keypad. With a sound of confirmation, the metal gates rattled and were slowly pulled apart. With a small smile, she paced up the short driveway and through the double front doors.

She quickly climbed up the stairs, her heels clicking with each step, and made her way through the two story house. After navigating the first floor, she found her room. She quickly pulled out her wand and flicked it several times, sending all her clothes and school materials into her own expanded purse. With a light snap, she shut her thin, silver purse and walked out of her room and proceeded back down the stairs.

"Cho, where are you going?" A sweet voice called out from behind in a pleading tone.

Cho swiftly spun around, her long black hair fanning out, and noticed it was her mother who was asking. "I decided it's time for me to finally leave home, mum."

"But what about school? You still have a year left."

"I know mum. I'll visit you during Christmas break, ok." Cho replied sweetly before walking up to her mother, each step fell silently. She gently wrapped her slender arms around her mother for a few moments before bring them back down to her side.

"Are you doing this because you're still mad at your father? You know he took us with him to China to keep you safe-"

"So it's ok for us to be safe and not fight for what's right mum?" Cho spat out venomously. "You know I wanted to stay and fight! You know I wanted to stay and help Harry! I'm sorry for leaving China without _daddy's_ permission, but my friends needed me and I couldn't stand by and do nothing!" Cho's eyes began to well up out of frustration, her vision beginning to blur.

"He was just trying to be a good father Cho… I know you know that…" Mrs. Chang lifter her hands and cupped her daughters face gently, wiping away the hot tears that streaked down her face.

"Well he should've been a father when I was growing up-"

"You know his job is very demanding Cho. It's because of him that we can live like this-"

"Job or not, he still should've been there for my birthdays, for the holidays, or at least see me off to school! But now it's too late." Cho fiercely rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "I'm an adult now. There's nothing else for him to be there for me. He already missed his chances mum."

Cho gave her mother another swift hug and immediately left the grounds, allowing her to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron as another set of tears strolled down her cheeks.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Half Past Three P.M./Location: The Leaky Cauldron*

Harry apparated just outside the Leaky Cauldron and made his way into the bar. Upon entering he heard a faint pop from behind. He swiftly spun around and noticed an Asian girl crying, throwing her arms around him. "Ch-Cho? Are you crying?"

With a muffled yes, she pulled apart from Harry, rubbing her tears away. With the fresh tears wiped away, she stared into the pair of vibrant green eyes she always loved. "C-Can we just go?"

"Of course Cho… Now, I need you to read this. Read it and think about it, ok Cho?" Harry asked as he slipped her the piece of parchment with Hermione's handwriting scrawled upon it. With a nod, she followed Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron and buried her face into the nook of Harry's shoulder before both of them apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Part Five:

Spells

- Lumos Maxima – A spell brighter that the standard light charm.

* * *

Part Six:

Author's Notes

- Bolt Braking charm is a charm that I came up with by myself. Since it is unclear what company made the Firebolt, I came up with a company all on my own, the Broom Bolts Ltd. They came up wither their own Braking charm, much like the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm developed for the Comet Trading Company, aka, the company that make the Comet brooms… Go figure… It's a unique Braking charm and in this case, the Bolt Braking charm is superior to the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm, allowing the broom to brake quicker.

- As for the Permanent Cushioning charm, although I know there isn't one, I decided to put that up there. I mean seriously, ride a broom mustn't be that comfortable, so why not add a cushioning charm to it, and a permanent cushioning charm at that? It's just merely the permanent version of the regular cushioning charm, that's all.

- The anti-jinx varnish I got from Ron's broom, as well as the Vibration Control charm. If you didn't know, the Cleansweep Eleven has these, preventing minor jinxes from working on it and to help keep the broom steady at high altitudes.

- As for the Unbreakable Charm, that kinda came to me as I was thinking of the Permanent Sticking charm. Kinda weird way to come up with it, but none-the-less, it will keep the broom from breaking unless hit by, let's say, fiendfyre, or something of that caliber… So no-more broom-breaking for the Whomping Willow, lol, though I'm not saying the Whomping Willow won't be able to give it a shot… This year at Hogwarts is going to be crazy! Lol

- I hope you guys caught the reference to Ben and Jerry… Not Tom and Jerry, but Ben and Jerry…

- Oh, and for those who don't get the difference between disapparated, it's pretty simple. If I see you APPEAR out of no where, you just apparated. If I see you DISAPPEAR into nothingness, you just disapparated. If I go with you and ARRIVED somewhere, we just apparated. If I go with you AWAY from somewhere, we just disapparated. It's like immigration and emigration, all deals with perception.

- In Britain, the levels of houses are a bit weird. The first story is the Ground Floor, while the second story is the First Floor, the third story is the Second Floor and so on… so if I say first floor, it's the second story… America is so much simpler, lol. But that's from my point-of-view any how.

- I think I understand how Link is able to carry so many objects with him… UNDECTABLE EXTENSION CHARM FTW! lol

* * *

Part Seven:

Updates

20101206 - Added the Updates section and my responses to Orym Hawksong and OutlawKnight's reviews of Chapter Two.

20110205 - Last minute updates to do before I leave for boot camp.

26JUN2012 - Few corrections to mistypes and misspellings.

* * *

- Chapter Two -

- COMPLETE –


	3. 03: The Night Before the Funeral

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Harry Potter -

- I will do my best use facts from the books and movies -

- My inspiration for this fanfic is the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling -

- This is a rated T fanfic for now -

- Last updated 20110205 -

* * *

Writing Style Legend

- *Setting* -

- Details -

- "Speaking" -

- 'Quoting' -

- _"Thinking" _-

- _Dreaming_ -

- Titles -

* * *

Part One:

Author's Notice

Well, I have writer's block for my Naruto fanfic… Yes… Naruto… (The manga is so much better than the anime) Anyways, I've decided to work on my HPCC fanfic until that particular writer's block is well… unblocked. I'm currently sicker than a dog and watching the first 5 HP films on my DVR. Thank you ABC Family and your HP Marathon during the 25 Days of Christmas, lol.

I am currently researching the difference between the films and the books, which is being a bit difficult, since I only own 2 of the HP books… The first and the last… Now to get everyone in between, lol. I plan to move things along in a realistic pace, as in Harry's not going to actually date Cho for a few months cause well… Ginny died. Trust me, you don't feel like dating for awhile after someone died, but you are still searching for someone to fill the void… Yes, I know, very complicated, but you'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.

Another heed of warning, pay attention to the dates and read the sentences thoroughly. Don't just skim it cause you might be like "Where the hell did Harry's birthday come from?" If I make any mistakes that you THINK is wrong, let me know and I'll be sure to do some research on it to make sure I got the correct information. All you have to do is just message me on here, or even better, put it in a REVIEW!

Anyways, enough of my random rambling, enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review! Happy Holidays!

* * *

Part Two:

Replies to Chapter Three Reviews

To JNottle: Thank you. Also, for the record, the Weasleys, or at least most of them, don't know about what's going on between Cho and Harry. Read more carefully and don't make assumptions. Only Ron and Hermione knows what's going on between Harry and Cho, for now... *Insert evil laugh here*

* * *

Part Three:

Last Chapter

A Day at Diagon Alley

Harry apparated just outside the Leaky Cauldron and made his way into the bar. Upon entering he heard a faint pop from behind. He swiftly spun around and noticed an Asian girl crying, throwing her arms around him. "Ch-Cho? Are you crying?"

With a muffled yes, she pulled apart from Harry, rubbing her tears away. With the fresh tears wiped away, she stared into the pair of vibrant green eyes she always loved. "C-Can we just go?"

"Of course Cho… Now, I need you to read this. Read it and think about it, ok Cho?" Harry asked as he slipped her the piece of parchment with Hermione's handwriting scrawled upon it. With a nod, she followed Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron and buried her face into the nook of Harry's neck before both of them apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Part Four:

Chapter Three

The Night Before The Funeral

*Date: May 5th, 1998/Time: Half Past Three P.M./Location: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place*

With the echo of a pop echoing forth from an invisible apartment, the sounds of metal clicking and sliding followed shortly along with the opening and closing of an ancient door.

"Is this your apartment Harry?" A female Asian asked with a gentle voice as she took a couple small steps into the apartment, unleashing a ghastly curse.

Dust swirled mid-way down the narrow hallway, taking the aged shape and form of an elderly wizard. The dusty figure glided evilly across the hallway, its wand arm stretched out in a reaching manner, leaving the Asian female stammering in horror.

"I did not kill you." A male's voice echoed lightly and firmly as the figure was a couple feet away, its fingers mere inches from the female. Instantly, on 'kill', the figure exploded, spewing forth it's particles of dust in every direction before vanishing into nothingness.

"W-Was th-that D-Dumbleddore? I… I th-thought he – he was d-dead!" Cho spat out nervously as the sight of her dead headmaster.

"No." Replied the man with a lightningbolt scar etched upon his forehead. "It was merely a tongue-tying curse to keep unwanted people from revealing the location of this house." He walked past the fair-skinned lady.

She instantly followed behind the man as he made way to what she thought would be the dining room of the house. "Um, Harry, where – AH!"

A pop echoed out loudly as an aged house elf stood before Harry, scaring the female. "Master has brought a friend with him, Kreacher sees, and she's a pureblood much like the noble family of Black… A Chang she must be…" Kreacher hoarsely called out with delight in his aging voice as he looked upon the Asian mistress before him.

"Yes Kreacher, this is Cho Chang. Cho, this is my house elf, Kreacher."

"Harry… Did he just say Black, as in the pureblood family of Black? Like Sirius Black?" Cho stammered out in a whispered in a tone of shock.

"Broke Mrs. Black's heart when that awful…" Kreacher stopped immediately and stared up frightened to his current master. "Kreacher is sorry to speak ill of Master's beloved godfather. Kreacher shall go punish himself…"

"No you will not!" Harry bellowed out, causing Kreacher to freeze in mid-turn. "You stopped yourself in time, so there is no reason for you to punish yourself." Harry crouched down and came eye-to-eye with the elf. "Besides, you know I don't like it when you beat yourself up Kreacher…"

"Master is very merciful and kind to elves." Kreacher spoke again with his hoarse voice. "Kreacher shall go make the preparations to make large dinner…"

With a loud crack, the elf disapparated, leaving Harry with a questioned look. Harry turned towards Cho, his green eyes meeting with her brown eyes. "I didn't know you were pureblood."

"Uh, yeah… Not like it really matters. I'm not into that whole pureblood stuff like the Malfoy family." Cho smiled as she twisted nervously on the spot.

"Anyways, I have some things I need to explain to you," Harry jerked his head towards the dining room. "So please follow me." With several paces, both of them made their way across the hallway and into the dining room on the ground floor. Harry silently motioned Cho to a chair as he sat across from her. "First off, Sirius was my godfather."

"You mean Sirius Black, the mass murderer, was your godfather?"

"Just wait a second Cho. Sirius was innocent. Sirius wasn't the one who killed all those people, it was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, he was the one who killed all those people and-"

"-And he was the one who brought You-Know-Who back to power… I remember the article you put out in the Quibbler over two years ago."

"Yeah… I'm sorry I wasn't able to explain the situation to you better… It's just Hermione didn't really tell me what she was planning or give me a chance to say no…"

"To say no to what Harry?" A familiar feminine voice called out as the rickety stairs creaked with each step. The familiar brunette paused in the door frame of the dining room. "Oh, hello Cho." Hermione replied politely to the Chinese girl before her.

"Hello Hermione." Cho replied as she stared intently at the girl before her.

"I was talking about the whole Valentine's Day fiasco in our fifth year."

"Oh…" Hermione looked away shyly and played with her long hair nervously. "Yeah… That would be my fault, but at least you got your story out Harry. Anyways, I'm heading out to see Ron, ok? I'll be back with everyone later."

"Wait, Hermione. Who do you mean by everyone?"

Hermione turned around as she opened the front door with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Oh, you'll find out! You have a few hours before we come back. Don't forget to work on that speech Harry!" Hermione called out cheerfully just before she closed the door, itself automatically locking itself.

Harry stared blankly at the front door of the ancient house, going over what Hermione just mentioned as he rubbed the back of his unruly raven hair. "I swear I'll never understand her… Anyways, let me take you to your room." Harry boldly smiled as he gripped her hand.

Cho silently followed Harry up the aged stairs until they came to the second floor. She walked past a few doors; one of them she glimpsed had a plaque upon the door with 'Hermione' upon it. Harry led her farther down the hall and opened a door to his left, passing up the drawing room and the restroom, coming to the second and last bedroom on this story. He opened it and was expecting to be greeted with a waft of musty air. The musty air never came.

"Here's your room Cho." Harry smiled until he turned as was faced with a disappointed face. "Something wrong?"

"Why do I have to be on the same floor as Hermione?" Cho muttered darkly under her breath as he walked into the unused room.

Harry sighed heavily as Cho passed him and set her handbag on the bed. "Cho… If you want another room, I can give you another room."

"No, no, it's fine." Cho sighed deeply before she turned towards Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck before whispering into his ear. "Thank you for taking me in Harry… It really means a lot to me."

A shiver ran up in spine in a pleasant manner as Cho's breath passed his ear with each word she spoke. Harry savored the sensation coursing through the veins and bones of his body as he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek. His cheeks flustered, his body moved automatically as her lips left his cheeks

Harry swiftly returned the favor, planting his lips on Cho's cheek just as gently as she did. Slowly, he parted his lips from her flawless face and stared at her eyes. His piercing green eyes searched the soft brown eyes before him. He could tell she was really happy.

"I'll uh… Let you unpack… I'll be in my room… Top floor…" Harry muttered out nervously as he left. He bolted out of her room as he swore he heard a small laugh from behind. He immediate climbed from the first floor to the fourth floor, ran passed the room with a plaque with the name 'Regalus' and broke into his room; formerly his godfather's.

He panted slightly as he rested against the closed door, thinking to himself. _"That wasn't right… I shouldn't have kissed her… Not when I just lost Ginny…"_

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Six P.M./Location: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place*

A few hours flew by and Harry was lying down on his bed. Thoughts ran through his head and were puzzled by why Cho hasn't come to see him after their small exchange in her room. _"I knew I did something wrong, I just knew it… She's probably mad at me and wants to hex me the next time she sees me…"_ Harry thought solemnly as a light rap interrupted his thoughts. Harry glanced to his door before replying to the knock. "Come in."

Harry watched the door creaked and squeaked open, expecting the lovely figure Cho, but instead it was Hermione. "Harry, is everything ok?" Hermione asked as she sat at the end of Harry's bed. "Cho seems a bit disappointed."

Harry immediately shuffled to make room Hermione on his bed, swinging his legs over the side and sitting up with her. "We… We kissed… I knew she would be mad at me…"

"Wait, you guys kissed?" Harry asked as she looked at Harry curiously.

"Yeah… But not on the lips… Just the cheeks…"

"Oh Harry… I bet she's not mad at you because you kissed her… If anything, she's as nervous as you are…" A grin appeared on her face and she bolted out the room, returning not even a minute later, shoving Cho in front of her. "You two have fun now!" Hermione grinned slyly as she closed the door behind her.

Harry stared baffled at the door Hermione just closed as he heard a locking sound, knowing Hermione just locked the door with magic. He brought his eyes to the beautiful Ravenclaw before him and noticed she was observing the faded crimson and gold banners and pictures around the room before resting on the bikini clad girls his godfather placed upon the walls.

"This is – I mean was, my godfather's room. I can't change anything in here because of the permanent sticking charm he used in his teens…" Harry replied the unasked question.

"Oh…" Cho whispered out in recognition. "Um… Harry… About earlier-"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kissed you; I knew you would be mad at me… Hermione told me you weren't-"

"And she's right, I'm not mad… Harry," Cho called out in a scolding tone. "How did Hermione know about us kissing?"

"I err… Told her… She was worried as to why I was down…"

"Are you mad at me for kissing you? I was just saying thank you Harry…"

"No, no, I'm not mad at you, just worried that you were mad at me because you didn't come see me after we well… kissed… ish…"

The Ravenclaw tilted her head at her the Gryffindor before her. "Ish? What do you mean by ish?"

"Well… It was only on the cheek, so, ish…" Harry glanced to the side nervously.

Cho smiled sweetly at the nervous man before her. The savior of the wizarding and muggle England and the world was nervous about what she thought of him. She took a few slow, deliberate steps towards him before sitting down on the bed, capturing his attention. Both turned their heads, facing each other; their lips mere centimeters apart as the stare into each other's eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little confused as to what I should do next. I know you aren't ready to date just yet, but I… I don't want to sit around and risk not –" Cho paused for a moment before restarting. "I'm the one who should be sorry for being forward with you today Harry. I shouldn't-"

Cho was instantly cut off as Harry press his lips against her, silencing her effectively. A single blissful moment passed by before their lips parted. Suddenly the door flung open. Instantly, the two separated their unwelcomed guest, Ron, made his presence known as he glared at Cho vehemently.

"RON!" Hermione shrilled as she came into view, tugging on his arm. "I'm sorry Harry… I really tried to stop him… Anyways, dinner's ready. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs." Hermione violently tugged on her boyfriend's arm and finally pulled him downstairs, leaving Harry and Cho alone.

"He really doesn't like me does he…" Cho muttered almost silently as she wrapped her arms around herself as tears began to well up. "I don't blame him though… Not after what I did to you…"

"Cho…" Harry reached over and embraced the Chinese girl. Cho buried her face into his chest as she gripped clumps of his shirt. Harry ran his fingers through Cho's waist-length black hair, comforting her with each stroke. "I like you, so it doesn't matter…"

"I – I like you t-too." Cho muffled out into his chest.

"Really? I never would've guessed!" Harry said with playful sarcasm.

Cho lifted her head from Harry's tear soaked chest and smiled meekly before burying her face in the nook of his shoulder and neck. "I wish you would give me another change Harry."

"And I will, in due time. Just not now… I need to sort everything out first…" Harry mumbled as he continued to run his fingers through her silky hair.

"Hermione doesn't like me either…"

"Cho, don't worry about them. They're just trying to be good friends… They'll come around, I promise Cho, I promise." Harry stroked Cho's hair once more before he heard muffled yells of excitement from downstairs. "I think it's time for us to go downstairs."

Cho nodded in agreement, her face still buried into Harry's shoulder. Finally both of them stood up and Cho began the fiercely rub her eyes, hoping to remove any trace of her tears, though her attempts her futile. Cho gave a watery sniff before speaking. "I'm sorry for crying so much… I know it must be annoying."

Harry bit back his tongue, knowing if he spoke the whole truth, it would only cause more harm. "Cho, it's ok. Even though I personally don't like to show my weakness because my friends look to me for support, I don't think it's annoying…"

Cho stared fiercely at Harry with her swollen eyes. "Don't lie to me Harry Potter…"

Harry stumbled back slightly as the glare he received from Cho and instantly threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay… It is a little annoying – BUT," Harry yelled out, cutting off Cho before she could speak. "I understand. You're just not the kind to hide your emotions."

Harry stepped forward and embraced Cho gently, giving her reassurance. "Now, let's think of happy thoughts and join the party downstairs."

With a nod of agreement, the two left Harry's room and made their way downstairs to the dining room. As they walked into the dining room, the two were greeted by the entire remaining Weasley family (including Fleur), Hermione, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Lupin and Kingsley, totaling to fourteen people in the room, including Harry and Cho.

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, the mindless ramblings stopped. Nervously, Harry removed his hands from Cho's back and walked into the dining room, where he was greeted with a hearty hug from his surrogate mother, Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry! You're so thin! AGAIN! Come on, come on, sit down and be sure to eat a lot. Oh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped as she saw the Chinese girl before her. "You must be Cho Chang!" Mrs. Weasley ran over and before Cho could give any objections, she gripped the girl and a fierce hug and motioning her to the dining room with a broad smile on her face. "Please, please, come and join us for dinner!"

Cho smiled back nervously as she followed Harry. With two chairs open, both of them ended up sitting next to each other. Slowly, her eyes scanned the magically elongated table and saw that is was bearing the weight of several roast beefs, steak and kidney pies, sausages, mash potatoes, gravy and treacle tart with plenty of water and pumpkin juice to wash it all down. "Wow, there's a lot of food." Cho remarked in awe.

"Well Ms. Chang, there are a lot of us here." Percy remarked with a matter-of-fact tone from across the table.

"Nah Perce! This is only a few! Barely anyone here at all! Right Harry?" George replied whimsically, winking as he nudged Percy. "Sadly this fellow here won't quit his job to come work with me…"

"Well I'm sorry George for thinking that our Minister of Magic needs more help than you do. Besides, you have Ron for the summer."

"But what am I going to do when he has to go back to Hogwarts, Weatherby?" George turned his sights to Ron who was eating fiercely next to Harry. "Still think you should just drop out and come work with me lil' bro."

Ron swallowed his mouthful of food and received another look of pure revulsion from his girlfriend before replying to George. "I already told you, I want to become an Auror…" Ron mumbled quietly.

Moments passed by as everyone was eating or discussing, trying to catch up with everyone on what they've been doing over the past trying months and what they are doing now since Voldemort's gone. Finally, after Harry was force to eat a forth serving by Mrs. Weasley, all the food disappeared at left the plates as clean as can be, much like Hogwarts.

"Wow…" Mrs. Weasley called out in awe as the food disappeared. "It must be really nice to have a house elf. Speaking of which, Harry, how come Kreacher changed so much?"

Harry laughed lightly and thought back to when Kreacher would always mumble on about 'mudblood' and 'blood traitors'. Harry quickly filled everyone in about how Kreacher changed after he gave him Regalus Black's locket and how his attitude changed towards them since.

After several more moments, Kingsley disapparated back to the Ministry and everyone slowly dispersed. Slowly, Harry made his way to the living room on the ground floor and suddenly, Harry heard an 'AWW' coming from the room and immediately saw Cho playing with his godson, Ted Lupin. As he watched, Teddy screwed up his eyes, as if he was about to wail and his hair changed from light blue to dark blue.

"Aren't you talented?" Cho cooed sweetly as she bounced Ted on her knees, causing him to giggle.

Harry smiled at the sight of Cho as she played with his godson. Ted smiled as he began to reach out with his tiny hands towards Harry, his godfather. Without realizing it, Harry instinctually took Ted from Cho and placed him in his lap.

Ted once again screwed up his eyes and his hair changed from dark blue to raven black hair, like Harry's. As he finished he opened his eyes and then changed into the same green as Harry's. Harry merely stared at Ted as he felt like he was looking at his own son and wrapped him tightly in a hug. After roughing with his hair a little he heard a gentle, elderly voice speak from behind.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be a good godfather and an excellent father figure when he grows up." Andromeda Tonks said as she rested her hands on Harry's shoulder.

"But, I don't know the first things about babies or kids! I grew up without parents, so how I can possibly make a good father figure?"

"It's much simpler than you think Harry." Mrs. Tonks replied with a light chuckle. "Just do what comes naturally and you'll be just perfect Harry."

Harry stared down sweetly at the baby before him and smiled gently. From the side, Cho stared at the look on Harry's face and sighed with a smile. Harry slowly picked up the baby, kissed him lightly and handed him to Mrs. Tonks. "I would like to see Ted a lot Mrs. Tonks."

"Of course Harry, he is your godson afterall. I'll bring him over a couple times a week at first, ok?."

"Sounds good to me Mrs. Tonks… And again, thank you…"

"You're welcome. Now I really must get going. I'll see you in a few days." Andromeda smiled gently as she held Ted. She walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to her house.

Harry sighed happily and lay down on the couch, his head landing perfectly in Cho's lap. Cho thought back to how Harry comforted her and remembered the soothing sensation of feeling his fingers through her hair. Cho immediately began to run her fingers through the wild and untamed raven black locks of Harry's hair.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as Cho started her ministrations and exhaled a happy sigh. "I'm sure she's right Harry." Cho whispered in her sweet voice. "Call it intuition, but I'm sure you'll be the best godfather for Ted."

"Thank you Cho…" Harry mumbled lightly before drifting off to sleep, his mind perfectly in bliss as he felt the soothing sensation of gentle fingers running gently through his hair.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Eight P.M./Location: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place*

With a few twitches of his eyes, Harry yawned lightly and slowly opened his eyes. Slowly, his green eyes finally focused and saw Hermione and Ron sitting in a single chair next to the fireplace, their backs turned towards the roaring flames and they're eyes resting upon their best friend.

"Ah, you're finally awake Harry." A sweet voiced called out from above him. He shifted his head so that now he was staring upward to the ceiling and noticed Cho was in view.

Startled, Harry shot up, pulling his head out of her lap and blushed deeply. "Sorry Cho… I didn't mean to fall asleep on your legs."

Cho reached and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him back down so his head rested on her legs again. "It's ok Harry. I actually enjoyed it."

"I – I did too!" Harry exclaimed nervously as his cheeks flushed with color. He heard a few snickers coming from out of sight and he knew it was Hermione and Ron trying to stifle their laughs.

"Does that mean that The Great Harry Potter likes my legs or that he likes to sleep with me?" Cho asked slyly.

"Uh… No… I mean yes…" Harry felt color rush to his cheeks as he nervously stammered out his reply before finally deciding it was best for him to stay silent. Moments passed by as the trio of Gryffindor and the single Ravenclaw sat in an awkward silence, only to be broken by Harry's question. "So what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Ron replied with a question of his own.

"I mean what happened while I was asleep."

"Oh, well Mrs. Tonks went back to her house with Teddy while everyone who's staying the night is up in their rooms."

Harry shifted around as she tried to stifle a yawn, failing miserably. "I hope this nap doesn't keep me up all night…" He stretched and lifted himself back up, this time without meeting any resistance from Cho. Just as he sat up, he heard a familiar voice with a questioning tone.

"Harry, have you done the speech for tomorrow? I don't mean to pry, but you know how important this is."

Harry turned his head and focused his green on the brunette. "No, but Hermione," Harry continued on, not giving Hermione a chance to interrupt him. "This just isn't something I can plan out Hermione. I have a general idea of what to say, but when I'm there, I'm just going to speak from the heart."

With a silent nod from Hermione, she snuggled back up with her boyfriend as Harry stood up. With a small smile, he headed up the aged flights of stairs, making his way to the top-most level and into his room, the sounds of following footsteps falling deafly upon his ears. As he reached the old bed of his godfather, he clenched his eyes shut and spun around, allowing him to fall gracefully upon the bed, his arms outstretched.

Cho watched as Harry spun around. Slightly shocked as his random movement, she took a step back as he fell backwards purposely, landing on the clean bed, his body sinking into the pillow top bed. She smiled lightly as she watched the hero before her acting like anyone else at his age; carefree and happy, until he let out a heavy, sad sigh. Cho gently sad down next to Harry, her displacement in the bed barely making him move.

Upon noticing the slight adage of weight, he opened up his eyes, immediately noticing long raven black hair. His eyesight began to focus more so and noticed it was Cho who was sitting next to him. Before he could even open up his mouth to word a question, Cho spoke first.

"I would like to know more about your godfather. By the way you act; he must've been a really great guy." Cho smiled gently before falling back. As she fell back, her neck fell right on top of one of Harry's outstretched arm. She turned her head, her gentle brown eyes meeting Harry's piercing green eyes.

Harry recounted the details of his third year through his fifth year; all the way to watching his godfather fall through the mysterious veil. He continued on in a slight depressed state about the will in which Dumbledore informed him of during the summer before his sixth year. At the end, he sighed heavily and tore his eyes away from Cho and stared sadly towards the faded red ceiling.

Cho, almost brought to tears from the story, forced them back, knowing that she had to be strong for Harry. She recognized her mistakes the last time she dated Harry and refuse to make the same mistake. Instead, Cho pulled in closer to Harry and rested her head on his chest. She smiled at the firmness of his muscles before speaking. "You know Harry, if you want to cry, you can. I'm here for you."

"Why?" Harry simply remarked questionly. "I should've been there for you when Cedric died, but I wasn't-"

Cho lifted her head up and placed a single finger on Harry's lips, effectively silencing him. "I shouldn't of brought him up when we were dating, but that's in the past now Harry. Let's just focus on here and now." With the final word of her sentence, she lifted a finger and placed gentle kiss on his rough lips, her hair falling past her shoulders, casting a black curtain around their heads as she pressed lightly against his chest.

With the sensation of the Ravenclaw's soft lips pressed against his, he instinctually wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a tighter embrace. Slowly, the sweet kiss became more passionate and heated; their lips parting to allow each other's tongues access. The heated kiss continued for over a minute before Harry was able to snap out of the blissful fog that clouded his mind and froze.

Cho pulled away, silently questioning Harry's sudden halt before arriving to a conclusion. "Too fast, too soon…" Cho whispered out the statement. Receiving a silent nod and the avoidance of their eyes meeting, Cho continued on. "You feel like you're betraying Ginny's memories because she was your girlfriend…" This time Harry spoke, though quietly.

"Well, we broke up at Dumbledore's funeral, but we had plans to get back together after everything was said and done."

Cho looked longingly at Harry and began to run her thin fingers through his untidy hair absentmindedly. "I know how you feel… I truly do… I'll always be here for you Harry, through thick or thin; I promise." Cho remarked in her soft voice, bringing pleasant shivers down his spine.

"I wish I was there for you though… I just didn't know what to do…" Harry choked out in a remorse-filled voice.

"We all learn one way or the other Harry. I don't blame you for anything in any way." Cho pressed her lips briefly against Harry's lips, kissing him once again. She slowly pulled away as Harry lifted his head to try to continue the kiss she ended.

Cho smiled gently as she walked towards the door, only pausing to speak one more time. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Cho quietly left the room, closing the door silently behind her, leaving Harry to his thoughts before he finally fell into a slumber an hour later, his emotions still conflicting.

* * *

Part Five:

Spells

N/A

* * *

Part Six:

Author's Notes

- When I refer to the entire Weasley family, this includes Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, George and Ron. Both Fred and Ginny are dead in this fanfic, please keep this in mind. Also, when Fleur finally has her daughter, Victoria, she will be part of the family. Hermione will also be lumped in when she finally marries Ron, though I doubt that will happen in this "book".

- Please remember the Andromeda Tonks is the grandmother of Ted Lupin, the son of Nymphadora Lupin and Remus Lupin, while Harry is the godfather. Just so you guys will know if you guys only watched the movies and not the books (since this chapter is indeed coming out before Part 2 of HP7 in theatres, though many of you will probably be reading this well after the 2nd part of the Deathly Hallows movie).

* * *

Part Seven:

Updates

20110205 - Last minute changes to chapter before I leave for boot camp.

* * *

- Chapter Three -

- COMPLETE -


	4. 04: The Day of the Funeral

Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

* * *

Important Info

- I do not own Harry Potter -

- I will do my best use facts from the books and movies -

- My inspiration for this fanfic is the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling -

- This is a rated T fanfic for now -

- Last updated 20110205 -

* * *

Writing Style Legend

- *Setting* -

- Details -

- "Speaking" -

- 'Quoting' -

- _"Thinking" _-

- _Dreaming_ -

- Titles -

* * *

Part One:

Author's Notice

Dear loyal fans,

I know I haven't updated for awhile and while you may be happy that this chapter is finally up, I also bring dreadful news…

No, this fanfic is not cancelled, I promise, it is merely on hiatus for a very legit reason. On the 7th of Feburary, 2011, I will be leaving to go to Naval Boot Camp in Chicago, Illinois. For obvious reasons, I will not be able to continue this fanfic for at least 9 weeks, probably more so because after the 9 weeks of boot camp, I will be stationed in Charleston, South Carolina to go to NUKE School for the Navy, where I plan to work my ass off to become a NUKE for the Navy.

NUKE School will go on for a full year and a half, but don't fret! I promise with the blood coursing through my veins, that ALMOST any and all free time I have that is not spent studying, I will work on the fanfics. I do not plan to let my works die, not in the slightest, so please bare with me and wait for my eventual return.

As to why I have not updated this fanfic in a while is mainly my fault. I have been keeping myself busy with studying as much as I can to prepare me for my future Navy life. I have sadly neglected my works of literature and it will further be neglected more so. Nonetheless, when I can, I'll pick it back up and post another chapter when I can.

BTW: This fanfic will have a bit of drama, why? Because you can't have a good romance without some drama. It's true! I won't be over the top drama, I promise you that, but I can't promise that the balance will be perfect for I am not perfect. Just let me do my own thing and either enjoy it or not.

Without further interruptions, here is the next installment of this fanfic.

* * *

Part Two:

Replies to Chapter Four Reviews

N/A

* * *

Part Three:

Last Chapter

The Night Before the Funeral

"I wish I was there for you though… I just didn't know what to do…" Harry choked out in a remorse filled voice.

"We all learn one way or the other Harry. I don't blame you for anything in any way." Cho pressed her lips briefly against Harry's lips, kissing him once again. She slowly pulled away as Harry lifted his head to try to continue the kiss she ended.

Cho smiled gently as she walked towards the door, only pausing to speak one more time. "Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Cho quietly left the room, closing the door silently behind her, leaving Harry to his thoughts before he finally fell into a peaceful slumber an hour later.

* * *

Part Four:

Chapter Four

Day of the Funeral

*Date: May 6th, 1998/Time: Six A.M./Location: Ministry of Magic*

Kingsley was sitting in his office as the door slowly swung open and twelve people filed in.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you know why I called you in this early morning."

"And I'm still hating being called in this early Minister…" One elderly man spat out as he patted his robes.

"I know, but we must reach a decision now."

"But Minister, why are you so pressing about this?" A younger female questioned out as she conjured up her own chair to sit in. The other eleven Department Heads mimicked her and also conjured up their favorite chairs.

"Why? Is this still not obvious? These people have shown their ability to fight against the worst of foes and some of them never even finished school! If these people want to be Aurors, which I'm sure a few of them really want to, we should let them immediately."

"You know I won't say no to a few more possible candidates, Kingsley." Another elderly man called out in a gruff voice.

"Yes, I'm sure you wouldn't Sturgis. Again, sorry for calling you out of retirement. If I wasn't made Minister, you would still be enjoying your sweets."

"HA! You know I was forced to step down from my position! If I had it my way, I would've stayed Department Head until I died! I'm still mad that you never told me about the attack on Hogwarts. What I would have given just to have a go at Ol' Snakeface!" Sturgis grumbled out with ferocity.

"Yes I know Sturgis. Now back onto the topic. I wish for you guys to allow the people I have previously mentioned to be allowed into the Auror Academy immediately if they so wish to."

"Do you really think they have the ability considering a few of them haven't even finished school? I know Mr. Potter is an exception, but what about the others?" Chimed out a female somewhere in her early fifties.

"Harry trained them all. Some are older, some are younger and some are the same age. Most of them survived the battle. They aren't kids anymore. They have seen war and survived it. If that doesn't tell you something, I don't know what else to say to convince them."

Silence befell the twelve Department Heads before they collectively mumbled amongst themselves. Finally, the silence befell them once again.

"For." Sturgis replied sternly. "These kids are the next generation and I'm ready to put them to the test. They did survive the fight against Voldemort and his goons, so I think they're ready."

Several more nodded in agreement as five more called out 'For' as the other six shook their head in disagreement. "It's up to you to break the tie Kingsley." Sturgis said as he stood up.

"Please think carefully about this Minister. They are still kids. They may not be ready for the harshness of the real world." Called out an elderly lady who disagreed with the decision.

"Victoria! They have seen the harshness of the real world and survived! Why do you not see that!"

" Enough Sturgis. We already know where I stand. I believe it's time for us to teach the next generation." Kingsley looked around at the Department Heads with a stern look before uttering a single word. "For."

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Eight A.M./Location: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place*

As a raven-haired man stirred, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. Blinded from the sunlight that poured through the window and directly into his eyes, he grasped his eyes as though he was going to gouge them himself.

Harry hissed out a curse and flipped his body, facing away from the bright cheery shine the sun casted. "Bloody hell…" Harry mumbled as the events of last night flowed into his mind with a dizzying haze. Only able clearly recall the fact Cho kissed him not once but twice and immediately felt sick with himself. Stubbornly, he pulled himself out of his bed, exited the Gryffindor bedroom and immediately occupied the nearest bathroom for the better half of half-an-hour.

After the relaxing shower, memories of last night's events unfogged and Harry started to remember every bit of detail of the exchange with Cho. As he stepped into his room, he glared at the shining sun for not reflecting his mood. He glanced at the illuminated digital clock and found out he had four hours until the funeral. Harry rubbed his forehead methodically, hoping to release his tension when he heard a soft knock from the door.

"Harry?" A feminine voiced called out softly, muffled slightly by the solid object that was the door. "May we come in?"

Harry paused before replying with affirmation. "Yes, you may come in…" Harry mumbled loudly as he slipped onto his bed, dressed in clean clothes as he continued to rub his head. Slowly, the door opened up two reveal to females, one with straight black hair and the other with slightly bushy brown hair.

Harry groaned, immediately knowing who the two girls were. _"I really don't want to deal with Cho… Or Hermione… Bloody hell, I don't want to deal with any females right now…"_

Hermione bolted across the space as she heard Harry groan and rubbed his head. "Harry, are you alright? Is your scar hurting again? I thought it was supposed to spot now that Vol-Voldemort died!" Hermione spat out in a flurry of questions with no pause between them.

"Breathe Hermione." Harry remarked duly as a small smile spread on his face. "For once, it's just a normal headache… It's not the scar, I promise… I'm just not in a good mood for obvious reasons…"

"Oh…" Hermione made a face, showing she understood. "Well, anyways, Cho wanted to talk to you and she wanted me here for support, so please listen to her Harry…" Hermione trailed off quietly towards the end.

Harry sighed heavily and nodded in affirmation as he tracked Cho's slow, nervous movements.

Cho tenderly stood before Harry, shifting her feet around nervously.

"Ch-Cho… About last yesterday…" Harry cringed at the memory as several fierce emotions: guilt, happiness, pleasure, disgust and confusion, churned in his stomach. He tore his eyes and bore his sight into the rickety old floorboards of his godfather's old bedroom.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm really, really sorry…" Harry apologized with a voice filled with regret. "Please-"

"-Stop…"

Harry stared at Cho as she whispered out a single word. "I understand. You're confused right now and we both got a little carried away last night. I understand." Cho smiled lightly at Harry.

Harry stood up and held Cho in a hug to thank her. "You're right, I am confused right now, but I promise I will give you a chance. Eventually. Again, sorry."

As Harry finished his promise to Cho, she pushed away from Harry's embrace. Slightly flustered and at arm's length apart, Cho stared softly at Harry.

"I know…" Cho mumbled before swiftly exiting and a small smile but a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Hermione double glanced towards the door where Cho just exited and left too, following Cho.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Nine A.M./Location: Same*

"CHO!" Hermione yelled out fiercely yelled out after she closed Cho's bedroom and casted a silencing charm. "What the BLOODY HELL do you mean 'carried away'?"

Cho swiftly turned around and stared blankly at Hermione. She couldn't believe what she heard. Did Hermione Granger, THE most favorite student among most teachers, just cursed? Quickly, the Ravenclaw noticed that the female Gryffindor was severely over-reacting and didn't like it.

"Cho, I'll ask you one more time," Hermione breathed deeply before boring her penetrating gaze upon her target. "What did you-"

"You like him don't you." Cho remarked with a glare. Receiving a shocked expression and a few stutters, she knew she hit the bulls-eye dead on, and she hated it very much.

"I knew something was up the first time you warned me about hurting Harry again. I brushed it off as you trying to be a really good friend. While that may be true, you have more that just friendly feelings for Harry, don't you Hermione?"

"I-I don't k-know what you m-mean!" Hermione stammered, trying her best to convince herself.

"Oh don't give me that Hermione! If you really are as smart as they make you out to be, you should know that's a blatant lie!"

"He-He's like a brother to me!"

"Because he isn't your boyfriend!" Cho yelled out in accusation. Hermione turned her head, forcing her eyes away from Cho's in shame as tears silently streaked down. "I KNEW IT! THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING FOR HIM!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT I FEEL FOR HIM! HE ONLY THINKS OF ME AS A SISTER HE NEVER HAD, SO I'LL BE THAT FOR HIM!" Hermione broke out into tears as she slumped onto the floor. Not once has she ever lost control in her whole life like she did now and she felt truly vulnerable.

Hermione sniffed and hugged herself, trying to push away the pain of rejection from the one person she had a crush on since she first met him. Hermione was so caught up in her memories of that fateful day on the train to Hogwarts for the first time that she didn't even notice a pair of arms around her until a voice whispered out to her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I went too far, again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately…" Cho remarked earning a small quiet laugh from Hermione.

"So… Getting back on track, what did mean by getting 'carried away'?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes, drying them, even though it still left them slightly red and puffy.

"We kissed… On the lips..."

Hermione shot back, her hands covering her mouth as she gasped. "No..."

Cho's shoulders raised, covering her neck as he hanged her head even more. "Well, first I kissed him on the cheek to thank him for bring me in, then he returned the gesture... Later on, when you trapped me in there with him, he kissed me on the lips and that's when Ron busted in... Last night, I decided to return the gesture…"

"This is way too fast. On the cheek is one thing, but the lips-"

"I know…" Cho sighed out in frustration of her own stupidity.

She didn't know why, but whenever she was around Harry or heard any subject about him, she would do something completely stupid. She knew Harry and Hermione weren't going out, yet she still continued to accuse him of doing so. She knew her she shouldn't have stood up for Marietta* when she betrayed the D.A. to that foul person of a teacher. If she never hears that toad's name ever again, it would be too soon.

Finally finished with her thoughts, she continued. "We were just caught up in the moment. When I'm around him, I start doing stupid things… I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you came to the wrong person. Ron is still distancing himself from Harry and in doing so, me… He keeps saying that Harry won't let out his real feelings till he's alone because he doesn't want to look weak in front of us…"

"Maybe he's right… Guys tend to be like that."

"But that's idiotic! I just want to be there for him! He had a hard enough life, so he doesn't have to go through this alone! V-Voldemort's gone! Everything should be easier now! Especially for him!"

"Hermione, maybe you should just be with Ron for a few hours. Leave Harry to me ok…" Hermione quickly opened her mouth to voice her disapproval but was quickly cut off by Cho. "Hermione, I understand what he's going through, and the fact the funeral services are today isn't giving me much time to help him beforehand."

Cho opened her door and pushed Hermione out and down the flight of stairs, towards the door. "I know what I'm doing, just trust me ok!"

"But how can I trust you? You and him got carried away and look at him now!" Hermione accused as she as pushed outside.

Cho stared down at the molding floor of the ancient house of Black. "Look, it's not like I meant to do it…" Cho gathered up as much courage she could muster and stared back at Hermione. "I can't promise he'll be sunny and cheerful by the time the funeral service rolls around, but I will still try my best to make him smile, even if it's a little. Now go be with your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled a small smile as she stared back at Cho. "Thanks." Hermione left the room quitely.

"_Now I just have to face Harry…"_ Cho smiled lightly as she closed the door and made her way up the stairs quietly, doing her best not to disturb the vicious panting that is Mrs. Black. Finally, she arrived at the door of Harry's room and knocked lightly.

"Harry," Cho called out in a soft tone. "I'm coming in." Not sure what to expect, Cho slowly opened the door. As the ancient door came to a stop, she peered in and found him standing in front of a window overlooking the front yard of the house.

"_He must've seen Hermione leave."_ She kept staring at the man before her until something caught her attention. Cho concentrated harder, looking past Harry and into the reflection of the glass. Slowly, she saw the reflection of Harry's face that would've been hidden if it wasn't for the reflection.

Slowly, Cho made her way across the room, closing the seemingly endless gap between her and Harry. Finally, when he was within reach, she stretched out her arm, gingerly grasping him on the shoulder. "Harry…"

"It's my fault they're dead… Ginny, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and everyone else… If I only faced Tom sooner, I could've saved them…"

Cho's grip on Harry's shoulder tightened just before she forcefully spun him around, revealing the streaks on his cheeks, showing he was crying just moments ago. "You have to stop blaming yourself for everyone's death Harry! You can't save everyone!

"They died fighting along side you, for you! To blame yourself for their deaths is an insult to them, Harry! Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over! Stop pitying the dead!"

Swiftly, Cho threw her arms around Harry, pulling him into an embrace. Harry lowered his head into her shoulder and sighed heavily. After several long minutes of hugging, Harry finally spoke again. "I just need some more time to myself, ok Cho."

"Alright Harry. Be sure to come out in a few hours, we still have the funeral service to go to." Cho whispered as she ran her fingers through Harry's unruly hair gingerly. She pulled away and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Thanks for trying to help Cho..." Harry whispered loud enough to where it penetrated the closed door, making Cho smile.

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: Noon/Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry*

Harry and Cho stepped through the iron wrought gates of the ancient school where just a few days ago the fight determining the fate of the wizarding world was held. Their funeral robes, perfectly black with a super-imposed Hogwarts' Crest on the back, billowed out as the continued down the path. Harry's hair, while he tried his best, was still a sloppy mop of black hair while Cho, after resorting to her wand, was able connect the long strands of hair near her ear into a braid behind her head, which flowed down the rest of her black hair.

Hogwarts finally came into view. Harry gazed the damage school and saw the scars of battle plastered upon its walls. The school looked like it was going to fall apart due to the destructive power of the giants, but he knew everything would be back to normal before the school started back up in September.

The two made their way across the grassy field of Hogwarts, the scent of blood and death lingering faintly as they made their way towards Dumbledore's resting place. Everyone who died fighting for the wizarding world would be buried near Dumbledore. It was only right since they too died here on the school grounds.

Finally, they reached the cliff overlooking the Black Lake and walked down, nearing the shore where Dumbledore was laid to rest. Spotting the large white marbled tomb surrounded by fifty or more smaller white marbled tombs, Harry swallowed as Cho rested a hand on his shoulder. Harry drew up the courage from the depths and powered through the sorrow that was building up in his heart. _"Hogwarts' own cemetery."_

With an inhale and an exhale, he marched on, spotting the same golden chairs used for Dumbledore's funeral, only it was ten times more. With every family member and friends of the fallen, all the survivors with their immediate family and several important MoM figures, including the Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt.

Kingsley glanced up after he flipped through several pieces of papers. With a tired and aged look about him, he smiled a wary smile as he saw Harry making his way towards him. "Ah, Harry, I see you're here just on time. Do you know what you're going to say when you go up?"

"No Minister, I'm just going to speak from the heart. Planning was never really my strong point."

"Nonetheless, I'm sure you'll do just fine, and again, just call me Kingsley. No need for such formalities, ok Harry?"

"Ok Kingsley." Harry replied with a small smile. "So what's the schedule like?"

"Ah, well…" Kingsley shuffled through the pile of papers again and pulled out a time table, listing off the events. "Well, we will be handing out awards to the family of the deceased before handing out the awards to the survivors. Then ceremony will end with you speaking."

"Wait, awards? What awards?"

"Harry, you didn't think we wouldn't award those who fight and died for the wizarding community, did you? We're giving everyone who fought an Order of Merlin of some level. Most will only be Third Class, the teachers will be receiving Second Class while you will be receiving First Class."

"But Kingsley, everyone should be receiving First Class!" Harry argued back.

"If everyone here received First Class Harry, the whole Ministry of Magic would be bankrupted and then some." Kingsley replied with a chuckle.

"I talked it over with the Department Heads and they agree on who should be receiving the First Class. Obviously you, for you did defeat Voldemort, but not only because of that reason, but also because you've been fighting against him your whole life.

"You were, no, you still are the beacon of light to the wizarding world. I know you don't like the attention, but you are a representative of what's right to most people. Hell Harry, I'm quite sure if you ever ran for Minister, I would be out of a job in a heartbeat."

"Kingsley, you know I don't want to be the Minister of Magic, I rather be an Auror."

"Yes, out there on the front lines, fighting evil instead of being stuck behind a desk doing nothing but paperwork and planning. Speaking of you being an Auror, you know I can get you, and who ever else wants to, entered into the Auror Academy. You, or your friends, won't have to complete their final year at Hogwarts to get in, I trust you understand this."

"I understand Kingsley. Do my friends already know this?"

"Yes, I told them all the same thing when I saw them earlier. It took a while for me to get the Department Heads to agree, but I got their approval this morning. Many of the Heads don't think you guys are ready, but they didn't see you guys fight. I know you are, as well as your friends."

"Thank you Kingsley. I promise to think over it."

"And Ms. Chang, the same goes for you." Kingsley remarked with a smile as he nodded towards the Chinese girl behind Harry. Cho bowed lowly and thanked Kingsley before he walked away.

"I think I'll take him up on his offer." Cho replied happily. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't be pleased, since they wanted me to become a mediwitch, but being an Auror will be better."

"I agree. Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't mean the rest of the evil in the world will simply disappear. The worst is over, but we can't stop here. I fear that this won't be the only battle Hogwarts will witness…"

"What do you mean Harry?" Cho asked nervously as she stared at the school and him.

"I'm not sure, but I just have a bad feeling. I want to stay near Hogwarts to protect it, but the sooner I get stronger, the better, and becoming an Auror will help me with that." Harry solemnly said.

"Follow your heart Harry. I'm sure it will lead you down the right path. Now let's go, the seats are filling!" Cho called as she tugged on his arm, leading him towards the back row.

"_If only my heart knew what it wanted…"_

* * *

*Date: Same/Time: One P.M./Location: Hogwarts' Cemetery*

The ceremony opened with Minerva McGonagall giving a speech over how these noble people banded together to fight for what's right. Shortly following her, Kingsley gave a speech about the loss of such noble people and how he'll try his best to honor the memory of these people.

Then they began the handing out of Order of Merlin, which Harry dreaded the whole time. Each and every person ended up crying as they walked up right side of the wooden stage and continued after the walked to the other side of the stage, joining the growing group of members now inducted into the Order of Merlin.

They were calling everyone out in alphabetical order, but seamlessly skipped over Harry's name, knowing he was to be called up last for he was the 'hero'. Harry sighed deeply as he heard Kingsley call out his name. With courage and conviction, he strode up to the platform and accepted the Order of Merlin: First Class.

"Hope you're ready Harry." Kingsley whispered as he stepped away from the podium. Harry gave a simple nod as stepped forth. With a forced swallow, he began his speech that he never planned.

"To us, the numerous people who fought and survived the war, and more so to those who didn't. Those who died fighting for what is right are the true heroes, for they gave everything to do what is right and not what is easy. For those who survived, we are lucky.

"We were willing to give everything to do what is right and not what's easy. We were fortunate to live, but also unfortunate to watch our fallen comrades die. Do not pity the dead, for they died honorably. Instead, pity the living.

"We are the ones that will suffer from their deaths, not them, for they have moved onto something better. We are the one to pick up the pieces after the destruction. We are the ones who will fix what is broken and make things better.

"It is our responsibility to continue doing what is right and not what's easiest. With that," Harry turned towards Kingsley and smiled. "I will take you up on our offer and become an Auror. I will continue being the Beacon of Light to the Wizarding World, for I owe those who fought with me and those who died for me."

"I will too Minister!" Cho called out from the group of the newly inducted Order of Merlin, stepping forth from the group.

"I too!" Ron called out feverishly, joining Cho.

"I also wish to accept your offer, Minister." Hermione boldly stated as she too stepped forward.

"So will I!" Neville called out proudly, joining his friends in the small group.

Kingsley smile widened as he saw these kids, the next generation, willing to take the path so few follow. Kingsley watched as Harry stepped off the stage and joined his friends, leaving Kingsley to reclaim the podium.

"_Not once did he cry. He has what it takes to become the leader of the next generation."_ Kingsley nodded towards the small group and spoke out to the crowd for the last time. "This concludes the service. You are free to linger, but sadly I am not." Kingsley chuckled lightly. "Being Minister of Magic is time consuming, as you may have guessed."

Kingsley swiftly stepped away from the podium and down the steps of the platform, which was magically fading into nonexistence. He made his way over the small group of young adults.

"I will have Sturgis, the new Head of the Auror Department, get in contact with each and everyone of you. Just be sure to leave at a moment's notice. Usually, the Auror Academy starts the same day as Hogwarts, September 1st, but seeing how everything at the Ministry is still up in the air, it may be pushed ahead or delayed.

"Only time will tell, but one thing is for sure, the next three years won't be easy. You won't only be in classes learning, but you will also be on the field a lot. We lost a lot of Aurors during the fight, so we are short on numbers.

"So be expected to take on missions usually meant for those who are graduates of the Academy and not those who are still in. I fear that while the worst has come and passed, we are still far from being out of danger." Kingsley swiftly bid goodbye and left the grounds of Hogwarts before disapparating.

"Interesting day huh?" Harry asked aloud.

"I would say so Harry." Ron grinned as he patted his best mate on the back. "But everyday with you is interesting one way or the other."

"Oh shut it Ron!" Harry barked back.

"I was actually surprised that you accepted Kingsley offer so quickly. Why's that?" Hermione asked as she joined the conversation.

"Someone told me follow my heart, for it will lead me down the right path," Cho blushed lightly as Harry continued on. "And well… My heart was telling me to become an Auror now instead of going back to Hogwarts."

Harry broke his eyesight from Hermione and glanced towards Hogwarts. "Besides, something tells me I'll be returning to Hogwarts, even if I'm not one of its students."

* * *

Part Five:

Spells

N/A

* * *

Part Six:

Author's Notes

Well, this was a much shorter chapter than I intended it to be, but hey, what can I say? I really need this chapter to be uploaded up before I leave for boot camp guys and gals. Still am sorry about that! I'm sure I'm going to have a lot more things planned out for the next few chapters by the time I get out.

I'm not one to really plan out each chapter before I start it. I just point where to start, where to end, and just go with it as I type out everything in between. Also, the speech I had Harry give, I completely came up with that off the top of my head. I knew I could never plan that speech so I had Harry do what I did, speak it from the heart, lol.

Anyways, as you guys all found out this chapter, Harry will not be going back to Hogwarts to complete his final year, as I made you believe previously, but I do promise you this, THERE IS A REASON WHY THIS STORY IS CALLED HARRY POTTER AND THE RETURN TO HOGWARTS! He may not be coming back as a Hogwarts student, but he will be coming back.

And before you guys even start guessing, no, he will not be a teacher… He's going to the Auror Academy, so he won't be a teacher, he'll just be a student, still, lol. It's like finishing high school and then going to college… Oh wait… That's what I'll be doing, lol.

Also, I will try my best to keep everyone in character, though some won't be exactly the same. People will change, simple as that. I will bend them to my needs, for it's my fanfic, but I will still try to be most of their characteristics the same.

Another thing, I will finally tell you that this story will be the first one of the trilogy, "Auror Academy Years". The previous seven that J. K. Rowling wrote is known as the "Hogwarts Years", so this is my mere continuation of it, that's all.

Finally, I'm sorry if the whole conversation between Hermione and Cho isn't all the realistic or whatever. I'm a guy, so I can write base off experience… I'll just try to be my best and hope you guys will like it.

Lord Kuroryu out!

* * *

Part Seven:

Updates

20110205 - Few changes here and there before I leave for boot camp.

26JUN2012 - Corrected a few misspellings and typos.

* * *

- Chapter Four -

- COMPLETE -


End file.
